


Driving me Crazy

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/384"></a>
  <img/>
</p><p>A little realization after a certain scene with a 'going mad car'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: the only thing I have to say is that this story is for my heart friend Jenny Davis. As for the rest, you all know why I write.  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

He was parked in the street facing her house; he'd been parked there for several minutes now. The lights in her living room were still on, so he could see her. All he could see was a dark shape pacing through the slight opened curtains. This afternoon had been an awful experience.

What if he hadn't come to check out how she was doing with the evidence? What if he had come down a few seconds later? Abby would have died in the metallic prison the car had become. She would have suffocated… that simple thought made Gibbs shiver.

The simple idea that she could have died made him feel sick with anger. When the elevator doors had opened and he'd seen her locked in the car crying out for help, his heartbeat had increased. Fear had run down his spine. The reason why he'd come down to the garage had been long forgotten, as was everything else: where he was, who he was…

The only thing he focused on now was Abby and how to get her out of there. To save her. He dropped his coffee and ran toward the car. Gibbs pulled on the handle, pushed but the door wouldn't give away. When he realized he couldn't open the locked car door while seeing Abby struggling to breathe through that thick white fog, a million thoughts had battled in his head: Abby dying while he watched helplessly, the fact that he would kill McGee for not having paid more attention to her…

All the things he hadn't told her, all things he still wanted to tell her—how important she was to him, how much she meant to him. His brain functioned to two hundred miles an hour. He ran toward the fire extinguished that hang on the wall, took it before running back to the car to tell Abby to cover her head before he slammed the device into the car window, when she was finally safe in his arms, he'd hugged her tightly and closed his eyes in relief. All he wanted to do was hold her against him and never let her go.

Then, Abby had asked him permission to hug him, as if she was doing something wrong—when the hell had hugging someone ever been seen as a red light signal?— Rule existed for a reason of course, but some of them were really stupid. A red light signal could never be applied in Abby's case anyway. They could asked the team if they wanted they would tell them the same thing. Gibbs sure even Ziva would say it.

Abby was like the Hope diamond: she was an inestimable treasure, not made to fit anywhere or on anyone, but beautiful to everyone who ever looked at it.

He needed to see her, see that she was really—still okay— just to make sure. Opening the car door, he climbed out of it. After he'd locked his car, he walked toward the door and when he was about to reach it… it opened.

Surprised to see him there, Abby almost jumped, but a smile rapidly appeared on her lips, like every time she saw him.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here? I was just leaving to come and see you."

"And I came to see you," he answered.

She tilted her head to the side a little and looked at him with her big green eyes in that way only she could. When she looked at him that specific way he had the impression she was penetrating his soul. Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat.

"See, Gibbs, I told you we are connected," she told him excitedly.

Gibbs simply looked at her, smiling.

"Shall we walk or do you want to come in?"

"Maybe we should go in, because it's not really warm out here."

"Right" she stated, and turned on her heels to head back inside, but she suddenly turned to face him without any warning and almost knocked her head with his.

"Sorry," she said a little sheepishly, and added softly, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," was his simple reply, as she opened the door. Entering, she motioned for him to follow.

Abby reached for the doorknob, intending to close the door, but suddenly her hands started to shake and she was unable to stop them. Gibbs didn't say anything, but slowly covered her hand with his. Guiding her hand, they completed the motion as one. That simple action made them feel both warm inside and even more connected to each other.

They let go of one another without a word. Abby left the door unlocked as she took off her black coat and headed for the kitchen, when she heard Gibbs say: "You know, Abby, you should lock your door at night…"

"Yeah, I know I should, but tonight, I have the best protection a woman can dream of…"

Abby looked at him over her shoulder with a devilish smile and an intriguing sparkle of light in her wonderful green eyes.

Gibbs felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart missed a beat. Suddenly he wasn't so sure, coming to her place was such a good idea after all. He didn't really know what was going to happen from now on. Gibbs hadn't planned anything, he just wanted to check out on her tonight that was why he'd come to her place, but now his mind and body wanted something too, but he didn't want to rush or force anything on her. Then again, no one could force Abbs to do something she didn't want to do anyway.

This entire situation was crazy and he had this strong impression that he wouldn't be able to hold control on the situation for very much longer tonight. He could lead his team, make them obey—that he could do, yes, but there was an exception, and that exception was named Abby. She could ask him anything she wanted, and he simply couldn't resist her and she knew it. Just as well she knew that he would protect her with his life if he had to.

She'd been a refreshing breeze in his life since he'd known her; she'd always been able to ease his pain and make him laugh without even realizing it. Abby was the way she was with everyone, she never pretended to be someone else just to please somebody. Abby would help every single person on her own if she could, but she would never change for anyone and that's what Gibbs liked so much about her.

Gibbs wandered around the living room a few moments before heading to the kitchen, where Abby was standing in front of the fridge. He leaned against the door frame and just watched her. She wasn't wearing her pigtails anymore, and Gibbs discovered he liked seeing her long hair cascade around her shoulders.

No matter how she wore her clothes or her hair, Gibbs always had this warm feeling in him when she was around. Lately he had found himself wanting to go pay a visit to her lab more often—and sometimes he tried to avoid her, sending Tony to see her instead in an attempt to fight his feelings.

It was a stupid thing to do and he knew it. His feelings for her wouldn't miraculously disappear when he saw her less. Fighting feelings was never a good thing to do. They were persistent and could easily drive you nuts, and that was exactly what was happening to the team leader of the NCIS's best agents.

He should know that by now, with three ex-wives and… no, he wouldn't let himself go down that path again. He'd been hurt enough when it had all happened. He knew Shannon and Kelly wouldn't have wanted him to be sad or grieve for them his entire life. They would want him to be happy.

_Gibbs had finally been able to spend an entire day with his Shannon, his beloved wife, and his daughter, Kelly. He was in his basement working on his boat when he heard footsteps bouncing down the stairs loudly. Looking up at the staircase, Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled at his daughter._

" _Hi, daddy, can I help?" She asked her father while running toward him._

" _Sure, honey, come on over here," he instructed her, placing her in front of him with her back against his chest._

_He slowly placed her smaller hand on the sander and then, gently taking hold of it, he moved it back and forth._

" _Daddy, why does it need to be sandpapered?"_

" _Well, honey…" he started, then took her other hand and placed it gently on another rib of the skeleton of his boat before looking at her. "You feel that?"_

" _Yeah, it's rough and kind of ticklish…" She laughed a little and so did Gibbs._

" _Now, feel this part we just sanded," he told her while removing the sander from under their hands._

_She did and her eyes widened. "Wow, this is smooth," she said, looking up at her father, caressing the piece once more._

" _Yeah, isn't it? Well, that is exactly the reason why something made of wood is sanded," Gibbs explained to his daughter, placing a kiss on her temple._

" _Love you, daddy," Kelly said eagerly, turning around to face him and cuddling herself against his chest._

" _Love you too, sweetie," he told her as he held her tightly in his arms._

"Gibbs... Gibbs?"

"Huh?" He asked as if he'd just woken up.

Abby handed him a beer. "On which planet were you?"

"What?"

"Gibbs, you were definitely miles away from here…"

"Sorry, Abbs. Old memories were playing in my head, that's all."

"Want to talk about it?" She ventured, gently, knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't talk to her about it. Gibbs was a very private man.

Abby headed back to the living room. Gibbs followed her with his eyes and didn't move from the doorframe for a few more minutes. Abby set herself comfortably on one of the couches.

Abby looked back at him, thinking he looked awfully handsome like that. When she had hugged him earlier it had felt so good after he'd saved her.

He saved me she, she told herself. He's a hero. He's my hero and will always be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the first part, here's the second one.
> 
> Happy reading!

**TWO**

_Why does it feel so good to be in his arms, to feel him so close?_ Abby wondered as she sat on the couch waiting for Gibbs.. He settled down next her. Taking a sip of his beer, he closed his eyes, as he leaned backwards against the back of the couch, savoring the sensation of the cold, lightly bitter liquid sliding down his throat.

Abby couldn't help but look at him; she was practically drinking him in with her eyes. _God… why did he have to look so hot?_ She thought and, she felt that warm ticklish feeling coming up inside her again. It came out of nowhere as usual. It started in the pit of her stomach and gradually spread through her entire body. She never felt cold when he was around.

Remembering the events of the afternoon, she felt a jolt of fear run down her spine but it vanished almost as fast as it came. She'd been really close to dying; if it hadn't been for Gibbs, she probably wouldn't be here, staring at her boss as if he were the straw in her beloved Caff-pow. All she needed to do to have it was suck on it. _God, Abby! Stop these damn naughty thoughts of yours_.

Gibbs had gotten her out of that devil's car. And she'd felt so safe in his arms. The memory made Abby trembled slightly.

Gibbs who, had opened his eyes now, was watching her, immediately saw that her body was shaking.

"Abby, you ok?" Gibbs asked her, concern evident in his voice.

At his question, Abby averted his eyes, and told him, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that apparently my body reacted to the memory of what happened. I'm lucky you came down to see what found on the case, otherwise…" Her voice cracked.

At her words, he felt a wave a anger toward McGee, he should have been more careful, pay more attention to Abby even if he couldn't be responsible for the car had trapped Abby. He should have been more alert, someone had already died in the car. He also couldn't help but think that she looked so… beautiful like this, with her hair cascading down her shoulders.

_This is great, Abbs,—you're not afraid of death, you're a Goth, you don't care about what others might think of you, but you are terrified by what had happened, this afternoon. That doesn't make any sense at all. Or was it something else? Was it the fact that if he hadn't come down, you might have died, which would have meant that you wouldn't have seen him anymore? You would have lost the chance to tell him how much you love him._

This man sitting next to her. The man that owned the piercing blue gaze, she loved so much that haunted every night, when she dreamed of him. Those icy blue pools where she secretly lost herself in each time, she looked in them. The azure color she missed every time he was in the field. Eyes that reassured her so easily. They were so expressive too. It felt as if he could see right through her when he looked at her.

"Abby?" he called her.

"Mmm?"

"On which planet were you?"

"What? Why are you asking me this?"

"Abby, you were definitely miles away from here…" he said, as he smirked.

Abby couldn't help but laugh. He'd just asked her the same questions she had, when he was lost in his thoughts.

"Care to talk about it?"

She looked at him, and he could see tears brimming in her wonderful green eyes. "Could you just hold me, please?" She asked him in a broken voice.

He question surprised him a little but, Gibbs set his beer bottle on the coffee table, and moved closer to her, opened his arms. Abby immediately cuddled against him. "I'm here, honey, you're safe now." He told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Abby slid her arms around him as best as she could, holding on to him tightly. In some way, she thought that if she held him, he wouldn't disappear out of her life. It suddenly drowned to Abby then. Losing him was one of her biggest fears if not the biggest one

"Honey, tell me what's wrong," he asked her in a soft voice.

Disentangling herself a bit from his embrace, she pulled back, just enough so she could look in his eyes through her tears. Abby cocked her head to the side and her long black hair cascaded to her right side.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

A smile drew itself on his lips. "And that condition would be?"

"That you tell me what was on your mind earlier, Gibbs, though I already have a pretty good guess of what it is about."

Gibbs looked at her intently and sighed. He had every right and reason not to tell her what he'd been thinking about earlier, but decided to give in to her request.

"All right then."

Abby looked elsewhere at first, suddenly feeling ashamed. Since when was she incapable of sharing something with Gibbs? But then again, she'd never talked to him about Michael Mawher. And he ended up stalking her. All Gibbs had done was ask her why she hadn't come to him, but that was it, and he took care of it has he always had done for her, he had been there for her as always. Focusing her eyes on him again, she took a deep breath before she told him what was going on in her mind. "I was thinking that I am pretty lucky to know you. You've always been there for me. You've always protected me, Gibbs. And you saved me today." Her voice shook as tears rolled down her cheeks.

His heart ached. Gibbs hated seeing her like this.

"I live to protect and take care of you, Abbs."


	3. Chapter 3

He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing a simple tear roll down her cheeks. He would do anything to protect her from being hurt—he would imprison her in a bubble if he had to. Jethro know it was foolish, he couldn't do that; it was something impossible to accomplish. No one could be protected fully and completely from the outside world… but he damn wished he could do it.

Gibbs couldn't deny her anything, even if he knew that sometimes denial would probably be best for them both. He simply couldn't do it. All she had to do was look at him with her mesmerizing green eyes, and he was lost.

They were both silent for a long moment, still holding each other, except that they were seated side by side and Gibbs's left arm was lying on Abby's shoulders. They hadn't talked yet about what they had both been thinking about earlier, neither of them. Neither one of them wanting to put pressure on the other.

So for now they were both, simply, enjoying each other's company, nothing more. Abby heard Gibbs's soft voice then tell her.

"Kelly and Shannon were on my mind earlier, Abbs. I remembered a very specific event with them—well actually it was with Kelly. I was in my basement, sanding my boat, when she came bouncing down the stairs, asking me if she could help…"

Abby heard the slight crack in his voice and laid a soothing hand on his forearm. She waited patiently for him to continue the story, which he did, a couple of moments later.

"She came to me and I settled her between me and the skeleton that would, one day, hopefully, become a boat. Kelly asked me why it needed to be sanded. I took her hand in mine and made her feel the difference between sanded wood and non-sanded wood and, I'll never forget, her reaction when, her hand softly touched a sanded piece of wood. She said, 'Wow,' and then, 'I love you, daddy.'" Gibbs's voice cracked completely then.

A smile graced Abby's lips as she pictured the scene in her mind easily: Kelly asking her father that specific question and him letting her feel the difference.

When she looked up into Gibbs's eyes, she felt as if her heart had just been twisted. Gibbs's eyes were moist with tears. It was the first time she witnessed tears in his so beautiful eyes. It was the first time, she was seeing him with his guard completely down. It wasn't the first time, Gibbs remembered his daughter around her, but he'd never lost control of his emotions before. Abby guessed that this one must be a particularly intense one.

Abby didn't think twice. Pulling herself up a little, she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Gibbs, let go. I'm here for you and I'll always be there when you need me—always. " She murmured into his ear.

She felt his arms sneaking around her slender frame as he hugged her back. Things were getting to the tough Marine Gibbs was, and always would be, because there was no such thing as an ex-Marine. No one ever saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs cry except Abby Sciuto. With her he knew he could be himself. She'd always known there was a heart beating beneath the rough exterior. She just thought she would never see the day he would let himself go and let out his emotions and yet here she was witnessing it.

Abby was really touched, he'd chosen to do so with her.

"Thanks, Abbs," she heard him whisper against her neck.

"You're welcome, my silver haired fox…" she replied softly.

Silence passed between them for a few moments before Abby spoke again.

"I was scared, I would die. Scared that I would never see you again… Gibbs, there is so much I want to tell you… before..."

And before she realized what was happing, the words rolled out of Abby's mouth. she was telling him just how much he meant to her.

"I'm still scared, Gibbs... terrified even, to lose you. Terrified to let you walk out of here, and never feel the way, I'm feeling right now, at this moment, scared that if I let you leave my house, I'll never feel as amazingly as I do, each time you are with me. Like each time we are in the same room. I love you, Gibbs. I know it's insane and totally freaking crazy, but I can't help it. I've loved you since forever, I think, or at least since the first time I laid eyes on you." It was Abby's voice's turn to crack now.

Gibbs's arms tightened a little more around her.

Voila she had said it, and now Gibbs knew how she felt about him. The ball was in his court now. Whether Gibbs shared the same feelings or not, there was no backing away now.

Abby had decided to tell him how she was feeling about him in full knowledge that this would change things between them. But life was too short not to take risks.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

It was a big risk, but it was one, she was, definitely willing to take. Abby, simply hoped that if Gibbs didn't share her feelings, their friendship wouldn't suffer too much. Abby had always been an impulsive person in every aspect of her life, her love life was an exception, she never really thought of the consequences because her impulsiveness had always lead her where she wanted, but with Gibbs it was different, she'd really taken a huge risk. She hoped her actions were worth it and the feelings were mutual, but she didn't want it to be a fling. She was playing for keeps.

Abby had never wanted any man like she wanted Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was so different from all the other men she had known. He was everything: peace, force, quiet strength: it was why she'd fell in love with him because he was Gibbs with all these different aspects of his personality.

Gibbs was her silver-haired fox, and would always be no matter what.

There had been some special invisible bound between them since the first time they met. It was something she couldn't put in words. It was more some kind of chemical reaction, no matter how anyone might have called, it was pretty intense.

The silence between them stretched and, Abby was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She was starting to have the impression she had made a complete fool of herself. Maybe telling him how she felt wasn't such a good idea after all.

She looked at him then trying to understand why he hadn't said anything yet, it was making her feel incredibly nervous.

"Gibbs, say something, please. Anything! Even that you don't share the same feelings, but please say something." Abby practically begged.

It took a few more seconds before Gibbs finally said something. And when he did Abby's cell phone rang, she mumbled something unintelligible as she'd looked at the caller ID then she looked at Gibbs.

"Whatever it is you were going to say, hold the thought, I'll be right back."

Standing up, Abby went to the rest room - not that she didn't want Gibbs to know who was calling her, - but because she was going to giving a piece of her mind to whoever it was that had dared to interrupt them on such a crucial time. Once she was there, she closed the door and flipped her phone open.

"Tony, I really hope for your own sake that you have a very good reason to call." Abby almost barked at him.

["Wow, hold your horses, Abbs, you just sound like Gibbs."] He chuckled.

Abby smirked despite herself, and then on a softer tone said, "sorry, Tony, can I help you with something?"

["I just wanted to know how you were doing, and see if you might happen to know where Gibbs is. I tried his cell, but it's either off or he doesn't wanna pick it up."]

"Huh? Why wouldn't the boss man pick up his phone?" she asked Tony, Really hoping to sound surprised, she just wanted to tease him a little before telling her he was here with her.

["Well, earlier, today, a little after he freed you from the car, and took you to Ducky, he interrogated, Jaime Jones, and he was kinda harsh with him, I even thought he would knock him out for a moment. I mean his reaction even surprised Ziva."]

"Oh." was all she'd managed to say for a moment, as a goofy smile spread across her lips.

["I'm glad, I wasn't in Jones's place, believe me. He bites!"]

Tony could hear Abby's laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks for the warning, Tony, I'll be careful." She said between chuckles.

["You don't have to be careful; you're the only one he doesn't bite. No really do you know where he is?"] He asked her, and Abby could hear the evident concern in his voice.

"He's here, Tony, don't worry."

["Why didn't you say so before? And for your information, I wasn't worried, I was just curious,"] He objected.

"Sure" she giggled in response.

["I'll let you go back to… whatever the two of you were doing then… Night, Abbs."]

"Night, Tony, and thanks for asking how I'm doing." She said.

["Any time."]

"Night, Tony." Abby was about to end the call when she heard his voice again.

["Hey, Abbs?"]

"Yeah."

["I want details, next time we see each other."]

"Keep dreaming, big brother." She giggled.

["Night."] He chuckled back before hanging up.

Abby smiled as she headed back to the living-room where Gibbs was still sitting on the couch, looking up at the sound of footsteps Jethro Gibbs smiles.

"Everything, okay?"

Abigail Sciuto was still wearing her smile when she answered him. "Yeah, it was just Tony asking how I was doing, that's all." Abby explained as she came to sit next to him.

"Tony's playing big bother again, huh?"

"Something, like that, yeah. He also asked me if I knew where you were, because apparently, you scared him, and surprised Ziva when you interrogated, Jaime Jones, earlier today. Care to explain, agent Gibbs?" Abby asked him.

He could see her eyes were sparkling now which meant that she would not leave the matter alone until he'd explain her what Tony had meant bye 'surprising Ziva David, and frightening him'

"That… it was nothing." Gibbs simply said.

"Oh come on, Gibbs, according to Tony, you managed to shock Ziva No, let me rephrase that: you rather surprised her. I was starting to think nothing could surprise her. So tell me what did you do? "

"Well… I… almost lost my control in the interrogation room. I thought Jones had sabotaged the car, so I was rough with him, and I grasped him, pinned him against the table. I was so mad, I could have lost you, and having Jones in that interrogation room... He was a suspect, Abbs, and a pretty good one. There was a good possibility that he was the one responsible for tempering with the car …" Gibbs took a deep inspiration and then slowly let the air leave his longs again.

Abby looked at him intensely now, marveled at his words.

"Does that mean?" She whispered.

Gibbs shifted his position to face her so he could look at her and tell her what he wanted to say to her for such a long time.

"Abby, my Abbs… since the first day I met you, you've been my light. The light I thought I'd lost forever the day I lost Shannon and Kelly. You appeared into my life like a fresh breeze as if you were like a new start in my life. The very first word of the very new chapter of my life. I've been so scared today when I saw you trapped in that car, my heart stopped. All I could think of was to get you out of there. The worst scenario cases were going through my mind. The idea, I could have lost you forever makes me feel sick. I don't even want to think what my life would be like without you. I can't lose _my girl."_

Tears and been pooling in her eyes as she was listening to him. She couldn't remember the last time Gibbs had sad so much words at once, and she was happy he's doing it for her. Gibbs wasn't a man of many words and yet he'd open his heart for her.

It deeply touch her and Abby could feel tears running down her cheeks now. She still could hardly believe it Gibbs was telling her that he felt something for her as well or at least that was she thought he was saying.

"Gibbs what are you trying to say?" Came Abby's barely audible question.

"What I'm trying to say is… what I'm trying to say is… Damn it!"

"You tried to say 'damn it'?" Abby burst into laughter.

"NO! Abbs…" Gibbs tried to say in some kind of warning tone, but failed miserably.

Abby continued to laugh.

He had never been a man of many words, he was more the action type of man, and it had surprised him that he had told her that much already. So he did the one thing he had wanted to do for a very long time. Moving closer to her, he gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs and then took her face in his hands and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a light kiss, just a brush of lips. Then as they looked at one another again Abby murmured:

"What now?" she asked with her still teary eyes. Though now a new light was shinning in her green emeralds.

"Now?" Gibbs smiled at her before telling her "Now, my girl, I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do for a very long time…"

Touching her lips again, the pressure Gibbs applied on them this time was a increased. Darting his tongue out he caressed her lower lip, asking permission to enter her mouth, a permission she granted him without hesitation. Abby couldn't suppress a moan as she felt him exploring her mouth.

They were finally there, they were finally kissing. The sensation was intoxicating. Their tongues were slowly making love with each other at first, but it quickly turned into something more passionate and demanding as they explored each other's mouth further. Abby broke the kiss as air was becoming a vital need.

Pressing her forehead against his, she tried to regain some breath.

"Why haven't we done this before?" She asked through a ragged breath.

Gibbs answered her with an equally ragged breath, "…because we're stupid." He said smiling.

"Why is it that people in love are always afraid to share their feelings for the other person? We waste so much time that way."

"Because people are afraid, Abbs, afraid that the feelings they have won't be mutual, that they'll look ridiculous. Some people are afraid to love again because they're terrified they'll experience the same pain again if they lose the person they love. That pain they'll have to deal with is way too big to go through again. Then some others remarry, but that doesn't take away the pain they feel, it's just making it more bearable without realizing that in reality all they're doing is fooling themselves, until one day they wake up and end the masquerade… going out with a woman from time to time to feel a little less alone, and having sex with them to feel alive…and to take care of physical needs because doing it on your own isn't the same as the feeling of being into the warmth of a body." his voice trailed off.

Abby hadn't said a word during Gibbs's speech. All she had been doing was listening to what he was saying, trying, but failing to hold back tears. Abby knew he didn't think of her as one of the women he'd been with, but it broke her heart to imagine how broken he might have been, how lonely and devastated he must have felt after Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

She totally understood him, she couldn't really measure the pain he must have been through, but she totally comprehend the fact that sometimes Gibbs was only with a woman to have company, or only to take care of his physical needs. She'd done the same thing several times already. It's true she's never been married or had children, and hadn't had to live through the horrific experience of losing them, but Abby knew what it was like to want something for so long and no matter what she could do or say she knew she couldn't have it. So to feel less empty and a little less hurt inside, she just went out with guys to not be alone.

Today, though, things had changed. Nothing had really happened yet, except for the mind-blowing kiss they had just shared, but they were both sure they wanted the same thing, being together and definitely not a one night stand for one another.

"No one can really be happy without loving and being loved." Abby muttered.

"Abby what I said about being with a woman just for sex that doesn't mean…"

His talking was stopped by her index finger on his lips. "Sssshhh, I know."

Abby leaned forward again to kiss him, pressing her lips against his and Gibbs instantly kissed her back, the kiss matched the previous one in intensity, and became even hotter, their tongues dueling, then caressing, then dueled again. Gibbs shifted his body so that now he could lean into her, but he was careful not to crush her into the couch.

Breaking the kiss, Abby gasped. Her right hand went to his neck then higher and her finger cradled into his silver hair. Gibbs's arms snaked around her waist pulling her even more against him.

Smiling she asked: "Afraid, I might leave, Gibbs?"

Looking down into her eyes he smirked before he answered "No, because now that you're here I won't let you go, ever." And he kissed her again, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her mouth.

Abby moaned into his mouth. He loved the fact that he was responsible for her moans, if something had happened to her today, he would have never forgiven McGee or himself. And this time it wouldn't only be a chair he would have been deprived of…

Gibbs had shivers running down his spine has he recalled the events of the afternoon once again, he pushed his line of thoughts away and concentrated on how it felt like to have Abby in his arms, and how good it felt to kiss her.

Gibbs had never felt this way by only kissing a woman. She was amazing.

 _God she's driving me insane just from a kiss what is it gonna be like if we're going to make love?_ He asked himself as he could feel his cock growing hard inside his pants.

 _Sweet mother of God, he's a hell of a kisser if he keeps that up, I'm gonna come from just feeling his tongue caressing mine so expertly. I want more of him, I want all of him._ Abby thought as she could feel herself getting wet.

Breaking the kiss, Abby looked him intently in the eyes hoping she could tell him all she wanted to say, but right now, she couldn't.

Letting her hands run along his neck, she continued to let them run down his sides, spreading her fingers until she felt Gibbs shiver under her touch, letting her fingers running up again for a few instants, before her arms sneaked their way under his shoulder blades. While doing so, she still looked at him.

Abby smirked at him, and winked, then she bent her head slightly to the side, pulled him toward her, and darted her tongue out, and licked him from the base of his throat to his lips, Gibbs closed his eyes to let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation. He was unable to suppress a loud growl. Abby licked his lower lip, then licked Gibbs cheek sensually until he could feel her warm breath near his ear and she told him, in a voice that made his entire body shiver in anticipation.

"I want you; make love to me, Gibbs, make me yours." She sighed

She looked back at him then, and he could see his feelings and wants mirrored in her eyes, pulling her to him he crushed his lips against hers once more. Gibbs felt his groin grow even harder, and had to break the kiss in order to breathe.

"God Abbs…" he panted.

This was insane, all they'd been doing so far was kissing, and Gibbs was already rock hard, he wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to ruin everything by just taking her right here and right now.

Pressing his forehead against hers. It took a few moments before he could speak as he was trying to regain control over his breath.

"I want you too, Abbs, but I don't want our first time to be here on the couch. I want more room to be with you." he said as he kissed her one last time, before pushing himself up.

Gibbs stood and looked down at her; smiling softly extending his hand out to her, he helped her out of the couch. Once Abby stood he pulled her to him, and brushed his lips with hers, smiling.

"Lead the way, Ma'am" he whispered against her mouth teasingly.

"With great pleasure, Marine…" she replied with a smirk on her sweet lips.

Abby lead her lover through her house to her bedroom, not quite realizing this was really happening. Gibbs would finally be hers in every possible way.

Stopping in front of her bedroom door, Abby turned to him. "This is it. No turning back, right?"

Gibbs's answer was to kiss her passionately.

While they were kissing Abby blindly fished for the doorknob. After a few moments, she managed to open the door. Breaking their kiss in order to breathe, she smiled at him and he could see that her normally bright green eyes had darkened from the desire she felt for him.

Seeing her looking at him like that drove him crazy, and he couldn't stop the urge he had to pin her down against the door, holding her wrists in his hands above her head pressing his body against hers. He heard Abby gasp and he smirked down at her.

"You're mine, Abbs," he whispered against her mouth, before he explored it once more and was rewarded with a soft moan.

Gibbs felt completely intoxicated by the taste of her lips, he couldn't get enough of her kisses. Abby couldn't stop her body as her hips started grinding against his hardness that showed through his pants. Gibbs needed air, really needed air or it would suffocate from the need to thrust inside her. He needed to break the kiss in order to be able to take a little step back. Gibbs was starting to have a hard time controlling himself.

He craved Abby physically. Gibbs couldn't remember ever wanting a woman so badly. Gibbs had craved Shannon physically, but on another level. He couldn't start to comprehend it; it was as if… if he couldn't touch her, he would die. Abby was acting like a drug on him. Abby and he would definitely make love several times tonight. And to add to his troubles keeping his body in control Abby told him in the most sexy voice he'd ever heard coming from her.

"I need to feel you Gibbs… I need to feel you all. I want to feel your skin against mine, and nothing else, Gibbs." Abby said in a ragged breath, kissing his shoulder through his T-shirt.

Releasing her wrists from the grab of his hands, he let his hands slowly run over her ribcage through her T-shirt. Letting them slowly lower until he came in contact with the waistband of her skirt, there he curled his finger around the fabric of her T-shirt and plucked at it, freeing it from the tightness it was placed in.

Gibbs continued to pull at her shirt as Abby lifted her arms above her head. As the piece of cloth was above her head, he held it in between his fingers for a few seconds before throwing it on the floor. Lips fused again, and then he left a path of wet kissed along her throat, making Abby throw her head back, her body arched even more against his as she let out a sigh, lifting his head up to look at her. A satisfied smile appeared on his face, he was the one making her body react like that, and he was the one causing her to sigh in appreciation.

Abby's hands started a path on their own, her fingers started to unbutton his shirt, struggling though because her hands were shaking slightly, which made her moan in frustration. Gibbs chuckled softly. "A little too eager, Abbs?"

"You are asking _me_ if I am too eager?" she said mischievously as she looked at him and let her eyes travel to the bulge in his pants. She smirked and added. "It's seems like you are too, Mr. Gibbs or at least your soldier is."

He smirked at her too now. "My soldier is not the only one who's aching for you, Abby."

"Seriously, Gibbs, I've been wanting for so long to feel you inside of me. Actually from the first time I saw you, so yeah." She said growing more frustrated by the minute. Now, Gibbs was laughing.

"Well let me help you with that then." He said a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked at her.

And with that he took the both sides of his shirt and ripped it open. There were buttons flying everywhere. Abby smiled wildly, placing her hands on his chest, she caressed the fabric of his T-shirt letting them wandering upwards until she arrived at his shoulders, she then pushed at the piece of clothing that had been ripped open a few seconds earlier, making it caress his arms before ending up on the floor.

Gibbs decided to reciprocate Abby's tongue exploration of his throat, Gibbs let his head fall forward and darted out his tongue, starting to licked her between the valley of her breasts, the feeling of Gibbs's tongue on her skin, and feeling it run all the way to her lips made Abby shiver in pleasure.

They shared another hungry kiss while Abby tugged at the hem of his T-shirt pulling it all the way up and Gibbs helped her with getting it over his head.

A contented sigh could be heard as she could finally admire his bare chest. "Seeing something you like, Abbs?"

"Huh, huh, definitely candy for my eyes." She answered him seductively.

She let her finger absently twist into his chest hair, as his fingers unhooked the clasp of her bra. Letting her arms fall along her sides, the straps fell as well as the complete soft fabric that was holding her breasts, tumbling on the ground at her feet.

Gibbs took a small step back to look at her. Here she was standing in front of him, half naked looking even more beautiful than he had ever dreamed of. Her breasts where not too big, apple shaped like. They would fit perfectly in his hands.

"You're beautiful, Abbs."

"You are not too bad yourself, Gibbs." She answered him.

"And you haven't seen all of me, yet!" He smirked.

"Now we are being a bit cocky here, Special Agent Gibbs?" Abby grinned at him.

"Well, I don't have anything to be ashamed of…" he said as he let his hands slowly head to the buckle his pants. Abby stopped him softly by placing her hands on his. Gibbs looked her in the eyes, as suddenly the slightest shadow of doubt took hold on him.

"Let me do it, please." She said, leaning in, and snaking one arm at the base of his neck to pull him to her for a sweet kiss.

Unbuckling his pants, she pushed them over his hips, watching them fall. Then she pushed his boxers down his hips and by that she freed his aching member. Abby had expected it to be well shaped, but not this good. Gibbs's body was ever more handsome than in her wildest dreams, and it was then she lost all control over herself.

Looking him in the eyes, she said, "I want you NOW, Gibbs, I want you inside of me now, no teasing, no foreplay anymore. We can make love later tonight; right now I want you too badly.

Gibbs wasn't going to argue on this one. If she hadn't said it, he wouldn't have done anything, because he didn't want to force anything on her, but he was relieved that she didn't want any more preliminaries. 'Cause at this point his whole body ached for her.

Kicking off his shoes Gibbs stepped out of his pants and boxers, and then he took a step back towards Abby, a mischievous look brightening his eyes. Abby felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked at her like that. She suddenly smirked at him and licked her lips. She stepped away from him never leaving her eyes of off his, stopping only as she felt the wall against her back.

Gibbs slowly approached her, his eyes shining with pure lust and desire. He didn't get where or how they still managed to play as they wanted each other so much.

When he finally reached her he crushed his lips on hers again for a mind blowing kiss, she responded with the same ardor. Abby's arms flew around her silver-haired fox, letting her fingers caress the base of his neck, pulling him to her.

Jethro let his left hand caress the side of her body as his right hand held her waist holding her to him. His hand was now caressing her thigh and went lower until it came to her knee and snaked behind it, pulling it up. Abby gasped against his mouth.

"Ready?" he asked her in a ragged breath.

"I've been ready for you for years, Gibbs." She breathed out.

And with no further words needed he entered her. They both moaned from the sensation, it was finally to be as one. Both were had the impression that they finally were home.

They didn't move for several seconds giving their bodies the time to adjust to one another. Abby and Gibbs stared at each other, their emotions reflecting in their eyes.

Pressing her leg a little more against his hip made his favorite lab tech gasp as his thickness hit her G spot in just the right way. "Oh God" she hissed. Then sliding out of her almost completely, the tip of his manhood was just teasing her warmth. Capturing her lips again Gibbs thrust back into her again, and Abby met him, while their kiss became hungrier. He slid back out, then back in again while applying pressure on her thigh with his hand, they had to stop their kissing as their breathing became much labored. "Har…der, Gib…bs, plea…se…"

Gibbs was most willing to obey and did has he was told. "God, Abbs, you're driving me crazy…" he breathed as he lifted her leg a little higher on his hips, the slight shift of movement causing a delicious friction against Abby's clit made her hiss out a 'yes' in pleasure.

Their dance accelerated until they couldn't hold it anymore.

"Gi.. bbs I'm s… so close. I.. ne… ed to." Abby managed to pant.

All Gibbs did was thrust hard in to her one last time and they came together hard, both their bodies convulsing, making their orgasm drift through them even longer. Holding on to each other tightly until the blissful sensation subsided to finally die.

Breathing heavily they clung to one another, as they slowly slid against the wall to the floor. Gibbs slid of her in order to sit a little more comfortably, but would not let go. They both tried to regain their breathing.

A few moments later, as their heartbeats finally slowed down, Abby broke the silence.

"Wow! That was just wow! That was mind-blowing wow, Gibbs!" Abby told him as she turned herself to look at him.

Smirking, he answered "Yeah, it certainly was. It was even better than in my fantasies."

Abby's eyes widened, "You fantasized about me?"

"Hmmm hmmm. I've been for a long time."

Abby didn't answer, she just ginned widely at him. "Gibbs?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go to bed, now? The floor and walls are a bit hard."

"Sure" he said before kissing her.

Standing up, Gibbs reached out for her, and they walked the few inches that separate them from her bed. Pulling the covers to the side, he let Abby climb into bed first and he followed, and pulled the covers back over them both as Abby cuddled against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt his arm encircling her.

And like this they both drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby woke up first about an hour and a half later. She needed to use the bathroom. Slowly she tried to lift Gibbs's arm that lay heavily on her waist. To her surprise though she didn't have to struggle that much to move it far enough and was able to slide out of her bed to answer nature's call. As she walked toward the bathroom, she picked up his shirt. Bringing the fabric to her face, Abby closed her eyes and inhaled his scent before slipping it on.

She just buttoned the fourth button of the shirt so the sleeves wouldn't hang completely loose around her.

As she was in the bathroom, Abby switched the light on, and closed the door behind her. After answering nature's call, she stood at the sink and stared at her own reflection in the mirror, smiling.

 _Last night had been incredible_. How have I been able to live without his touch for so long? _He had touched me before, but it had only been a light kiss on the cheek or his hand on the small of my back, and I had already goose-bumps all over my body, but it was nothing compared to last night... last night was..._

 _God, Abbs, listen to yourself you sound like an overexcited teenager..._ She giggled at the thought. Abby Sciuto had never felt like this before, she felt complete when she made love to Gibbs, like he filled the empty feeling she sometimes felt when she couldn't find a link that would lead to a breakthrough in one of their cases. Gibbs had accomplished something that no other man in her life ever could.

Her trail of thought was broken by the feel of his arms encircling her slender waist. Abby stared at the beautiful icy blue eyes of his reflection in the mirror , and watched as his still sleepy, yet handsome face smiled at her before it bent down to place a kiss on her spider web tattoo.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey yourself," Gibbs mumbled softly against her neck.

Closing her eyes at the sweet feeling of his lips on her skin, Abby leaned her head back against his shoulder giving him better access.

She sighed.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked, before letting his lips linger a little longer on her porcelain skin.

"Mother Nature's call" she replied absently as her senses started to awaken to the caresses of his lips.

Opening her eyes again she looked at his reflection in the mirror, and a wicked smile appeared on her lips, and a sparkle of mischief shone in her eyes as she realized something that for some strange reason hadn't occurred to her until this very moment.

"Humm, a fully naked Marine..." She says in a sexy voice that makes Gibbs's body shiver.

"Like you're wearing much more."

Gibbs's right hand finds its way blindly and unbuttons the shirt, it opens and his hand slowly ventures a bit higher, under his shirt she's wearing so well, making her moan, his hands feel so good on her skin. His hand cups her breast, kneading it softly; Abby's moan becomes louder.

Her lover's fingers play with her little pink nub for a little bit, then his left hand slowly slides down her left side until it comes to a halt on her hip bone, then it's his right hand's turn to caress her side, but unlike its twin his right hand doesn't stop on her hip, no. It slowly continues its journey further down; Gibbs feels the weight of Abby's head increase on his shoulder, indicating to him that she was enjoying his actions.

He looked at her in the mirror and judging from what he saw, she was really enjoyed it, her mouth at opened slightly and her breathing was coming out haltingly.

"Gibbs, please..." she almost begged.

Abby wanted more, craved more.

Gibbs was torturing her by letting his hand and fingers running agonizingly slowly over her body. The closer his hand approached its final destination the wetter she became, he could sense it.

Gibbs chuckled. "Impatient, Abby?"

She groaned.

Gibbs smirked; he loved the effect he was having on her right now. She was his all his, in more ways than one.

His hand kept sliding down until he was about to slide his finger inside her. He was in the mood to play, he wanted to see how she would react right now, as he deliberately denied her was she wanted.

"Giiiiiibbs." she groaned, but he didn't move his finger.

What he did was place a kiss on her neck. Abby ground her hips against his hand just to feel the pressure, she was so wet, she needed him so much and she'd do anything to get closer to any part of his body. He was now nibbling at her neck and she purred in response.

She needed more still, so she pressed herself against him. But she didn't feel him, it didn't feel right, she was feeling something, but the something wasn't his skin. The something she was feeling was the fabric of his shirt that she was still wearing,

She wanted it off. Abby wanted to feel him, all of him she needed to be naked.

"Take it off of me, please." She asked him in a low sexy voice.

Gibbs's hand needed to lose contact with her body for a few moments for him to help her out of his shirt, and the instant they did, she groaned her disappointment.

Another instant later, the shirt was falling between them on the floor. Abby pressed herself to him again and sighed.

Gibbs put his left hand on her hip bone again as his right placed itself exactly at the same spot it had been before he'd helped her out of the fabric she was wearing. The shirt on the floor was soon kicked a few inches away.

The lips of NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs were on exploration mission of Abby's neck again.

Abby enjoyed the tender contact of his wonderful lips, but her body was screaming for more attention. Then, it was as if her hands moved of their own will, they reached behind her and grabbed for his manhood. He growled, his grip on her hip tightened, and he finally let his index finger enter her warmth.

In response, she slid her hands up and down his shaft, Abby could feel it harden under her ministrations, Gibbs bit her neck slightly.

"Gi... bbs..." Abby called in a voice heavy with need.

Withdrawing his finger from her insides, he grabbed her tenderly, but firmly to make her turn in his arms, but she stopped him.

"No..." Abby breathed.

He looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked at him, and he understood then what she wanted. Abby let go of his manhood and took hold of the sink in front of her.

Gibbs held her gaze for a few more moments and she nodded. He grabbed his manhood and guided himself into her from behind.

She gasped as he entered her, the sensation was as incredible as it was the first time. Abby's mouth fell open as he slid out of her and almost immediately pushed back in again. Reaching behind her she took his hand, and slowly brought it back right above her entrance. With her hand holding his, she told him what she wanted, and his finger was greeting by her clit and her hips started to grind against his hand.

Their breath was getting more labored as Abby's moans grew louder, pearls of sweat were starting to form on their bodies as they set a strong and steady rhythm, she was now kneading her breasts, her head thrown back against his shoulder, her back arched, he added a second finger inside her wetness then, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Aah, YES" she hissed... then managed to say through a labored breath... That's... that's.... iiiitt...just like thaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!" The last part of the sentence was a loud cry, her hands flew to the sink, grabbing it just in time to her steady herself. The shift of position adding extra friction, and her insides exploded, crying out his name.

Gibbs waited a bit. letting her body calm down. She hadn't totally recovered from her high when he started to thrust into her again, one, two times and his own orgasm it him full force.

Gibbs placed his hands next to hers on the sink to steady himself a little.

"Oh God" Abby breaded heavily as the orgasm she hadn't fully recovered from kept rolling in tiny waves through her body.

"You okay there, Abbs?" he asked her as it didn't see her move to stand, but that was still holding firmly on the sink.

"Nev... never been better..."

"You sure?"

"Definitely" She said after a little while, smiling brightly at him. "You rock my world, Gibbs, in every sense of the way!"

Turning around to face him, Abby snaked her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers for a passionate kiss. The kiss ended because they really needed air to breathe.

A smirk appeared on Gibbs's lips then. "Far from me to say I didn't like what we just did... but maybe we should try to do this in bed one of these days."

His lips found hers again.

"Maybe we should." She repeated dreamily, and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom for some much deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

Gibbs was the first to wake up this time, his icy blue eyes looking down at the slender form, cuddled up against him. He smiled. It felt so good to feel the warmth of somebody lying next to him and it felt even better because it wasn't any other woman he would have forgotten the name of a few hours later; once he would have been at work, far from there - this woman he would never forget.

Letting his finger absently run down her back, his thoughts drifted toward last night. Gibbs couldn't remember one single woman, except for Shannon, where he hadn't been able to wait to be lying in a bed before "possessing" them.

Was it because of the thought he could have lost her forever the day before? Was it because he had let go of his fears? Or was it simply because he had wanted her so much for so long? Or a combination of everything? Anyway he didn't regret what had happened last night. The only thing he might feel regrets for is the fact that it hadn't happened sooner.

Gibbs was brought hack to focus by the sound of Abby's stirring her sore body.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" Leroy Jethro Gibbs greeted her softly.

"Good morning, my hero." She replied moving closer to him and pressing her lips against his as her hand that was flat against his abdomen traveled its way up to place itself on his cheek.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs asked her if she wanted some coffee. Abby smiled at him and nodded her head in a positive way. Kissing her softly, he pushed the covers from his body and sat up on the bed just the time to fish for his boxers, and once he had them on, Gibbs left the bedroom and took the stairs down and navigated to the kitchen, musing at the fact at how comfortable he felt in her kitchen, he knew where everything was in the same way that she knew where everything stood in his.

Setting up the coffee Jethro looked around for a minutes, and smiled to himself as it dawned to him that Abby and him had crossed the line and now there was no way back and there was no rule twelve anymore. The moment, he had seen her in the NCIS building and that she would work with him, he had known he would break rule 12 for her sooner or later and indeed that is what happened last night.

Sometimes all it took was a look at someone to know that at some point she'll or he'll end up with you.

Gibbs took two cups, not bothering to wait for the coffee pot to finish, just taking the carafe and pouring some of the brown liquid into the cups before replacing it again, listening absent-mindedly as some fresh coffee drips into the receptacle again. He added some milk for Abbs and some sugar, and then he brought his cup closer to his nose, smelled at it, and smiled.

Perfect.

Gibbs took a sip of coffee as he walked in direction of the stairs again, when he was about to enter the bedroom he stopped and leaned against the doorframe and watched her, she looked so beautiful lying on that bed naked under the covers, her arms were stretched above her head as she stretched herself out letting out a sexy sound as she did so.

Sensing she was been watched, Abby looked in the direction of the door, and saw him looking at her, she smiled at him.

"Hey, Marine, playing Voyeur, now?" She asked him in a playful tone.

"No, just admiring a beautiful woman, that's all." He replied as he pushed himself from the doorframe and walked to the bed.

Watching him approached, Abby pushed herself up in a sitting position, never losing the covers she was holding safely against her breast with her left hand. Not that Gibbs wouldn't see her bare breasts, anymore, but it was more a reflex like most women do. He came to sit on the bed, handing her the coffee. She smelled at it and closed her eyes, just like he had done a couple of minutes before.

Perfect.

"It's not a Caf-Pow, but I promise I'll buy you one later today," he told her and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"Awww, you're so sweet." She said when the lips contact was over.

Gibbs smiled at her then, a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes. "Maybe we should call Tony to tell him that we'll come in later."

"Yeah, maybe, that might be an idea. Poor Tony he's gonna freak out again. Ya know, it's a wonder he hasn't called one of us alr..." Abby didn't have the time to finish her sentence.

Gibbs cell-phone was ringing.

"Speaking of the devil..."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and stood up in search for his cell-phone. When he finally managed to retrieve it from under one of a piece of clothing he smiled as he saw the same that was appearing on the small screen for the caller's ID. It was indeed DiNozzo who was calling.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, is everything, okay?"

"Yeah."

"It's already half past nine and you haven't showed up, yet, you sure everything fine? And..." He paused a second to take a breath before saying the rest of what he wanted to say.

"And what, Tony?"

"And Abby isn't in her lab, she hasn't come this morning. Maybe she's not feeling as good as she want us to believe. Maybe being trapped in the car has affected her more that she wants to admit."

As he finished his sentence, Tony heard what sounded like very familiar a ring tone, in the background, but it didn't last long. He thought he had dreamed it until he heard Abby's subdued voice through the receiver, he could not really make out what she was saying, but he was sure it was her. Tony made his chair spin a little so now he was facing his co-workers and realized that Ziva was on the phone, looking into his direction she nodded her head telling him wordlessly that she was talking to Abby.

An understanding smile played on his face then...

"Abby's fine, DiNozzo."

"Does that mean that you know where she is?" He asks then with an undeniable amusement creeping in his tone of voice.

"Seeing as you're not deaf and stupid you've figured out where she is by now as well, and so must Ziva. And if I am not mistaking you called Abby last night and she told to know where I was and I seem to remember she told you that I was with her... got your own conclusion out of it. We'll be in a half hour, three quarters."

"Okay, Boss."

"And DiNozzo, not a word to McGee or anyone else for that matter, you hear me?"

["I heard you, boss."]

They hung up after that. As he watched Abby end the conversation with Ziva, Gibbs walked over to her then to encircle her waist with his arms, and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"There goes my intention of telling no one yet that we are now more than just boss and employee or aren't we?"

Leaning in again Gibbs captures her lips for a very passionate kiss, which leaves them both breathless and wanting more, but both of them know there isn't any time for more. They'll have to survive the day without it, but then again, tonight they would be together again and it would feel even greater.

"Abby, DiNozzo and David are the only ones to know about us and they won't say anything, trust me."

"I know but I wanted to see how long it would take them to figure it out."

Gibbs can't help but laugh at the face she's making.

"Come on, let's get ready. You can go for the shower first."

A smile lights up her face and a sparkle of mischief finds its way in her eyes. "Maybe we could take it together; it might go faster that way." Abby winked.

"No offence, Abbs, but I'm sure if we do take our shower together it would be anything but a fast one." He answers her leaning in to place a kiss on her nose.

Abby pouts, and then sticks her tongue out to him, which makes him laugh. "Go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going."

On her way to the bathroom, Abby couldn't help but smile. She really loved being like this with Gibbs. The coffee he had brought her was just perfect, he'd known exactly the way she loved it. He definitely knew his way around her place. As she neared the shower cubicle she let go of the sheet she was still holding against her breast, and reached out to turn on both the warm and cold water faucets.

Placing her right hand under the running water she waited for the temperature of the water to rise to her liking to finally step fully under it. She enjoyed the feel of the water running down her body for a moment before reaching for shower gel she smiled as she realized she had reached for his shower gel. There was always as spare one of his favorite shower gel. She looked at the gel and for a second was tempted to use it, but she put it back and took her own one. He had been here more than one night without anyone knowing. Some nights he just came to her place because he didn't want to go home and other nights he would be there because she'd called him because she didn't want to sleep alone. Nothing happened, he just held her in his arms and they would fall asleep like that.

When she was done with her shower, Abby walked through the house draped in a big towel. She headed upstairs to her room, to retrieve his travel bag that he always left at her place in case he' spend the night here.

As she entered the room she smiled as she saw the bag on the bed. _That man know my place as good as I do._ She thought. Abby had never understood why his ex-wives had wanted to divorce or cheat on him.

Sure he was difficult sometimes, but every man or woman for that matter is sometimes, and it's not really as if he was doing the easiest job in the world, because even though she wasn't in the field with them, she saw the pictures they were bringing her back and some days she really wondered how they could all keep their faith in life, hell she wondered how could she?

But then again they could save kids with the job they do and that was the best of it all when they managed to bring a family back together, those times reminded them why they were doing their jobs.

Abby fumbled through the cloths in the closet to find something to wear when she heard the water running again telling her that Gibbs was taking his shower now. She couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting away, she imagined him naked as the water rolled down his well built body.

Yeah if she didn't focus on something else pretty soon she would never manage to do a thing as long as Gibbs would be in the shower, and she would definitely have to find a way to get him into taking a shower with her one of these days if not tonight.

_Abby focus!_

Finally managing to pull herself together, she took cloths out of the closet and got dressed. Once Abby was finished, Abby took a mental note to remind Gibbs to bring some other fresh clothing from his place to replace the ones he was wearing now. Closing the zipper she reaches for the handles to lift it up, but suddenly his hand is covering hers and he does it for her.

She turns around and her eyes wide has she realizes that he's fully dressed.

"How did you?" She asks.

"Secret." He simply tells as he walks away from her with her travel bag to set it back to its normal place.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir!" She says saluting him.

"Don't call me, sir..."

"No..." but she's stopped from saying anything further.

"And don't you dare call me, Ma'am." Gibbs says not leaving any chance for her to make a comment.

And like she had done earlier, she sticks her tongue out to him.

"Come on!"

Reaching out for her hand, she finds herself being dragged down the stairs

A couple of minutes later, they were on the road heading for the NCIS, Abby and Gibbs were lightly chit chatting together about how they thought Tony would try to tease them about what he knew about them when Gibbs saw a car that was halted a few meters further before them. Most the cars simply passed the car, but Gibbs looked at Abby and she nodded, he stopped his car a few feet from the halted car.

Abby watched Gibbs heading the direction of the car when it suddenly turned into a ball of fire when it exploded. She witnessed Gibbs's body being thrown back as piece from the blown up car where flying everywhere including passing by cars. Abby hadn't notice that the windshield of their car had flown into pieces as well, tiny pieces of Perspex had find their way to her skin making her bleed, but nothing major.

It took her a few more instants to be able to pull herself together, and reach for her cell phone. She called 911, then as if reality finally stuck to her again, she open the car door and rushed to where Gibbs's body was lying on the concrete yelling out his name. "Giiiiiiiiiiiiibs!" She fell on her knees next to him.

He didn't seem to have major injuries, everything seemed still attached, his shirt had holes in it here and there, but other than that his seemed to be fine except for the fact... that his eyes were closed. That his face was all bloody.

She called him again, but he didn't react.

She called again. "Gibbs."

Nothing.

Now Abby was starting to panic. "GIIIIIIBBS!"

Teas where running down her cheeks, she leaned down on him, crying as if there would be no tomorrow.

_Oh God, No, please no. Please don't take him away from me, please not now that he was finally ready to give us a chance, please don't take him away from me. Please I'm begging you._

Then something happened she heard a small voice call her name. Slowly she looked up then, a smile appearing in her ravaged face. He was calling her, Gibbs was calling her. He wasn't dead. She began to laugh then, as she throw herself at him, taking his face in her hands not carrying one second that she would be covered in blood, all she wanted to do now was kiss him.

Disoriented, Gibbs didn't really know what had happened or where he was, he wasn't even sure of whom he was right now. Though he was sure the woman that was kissing him was Abby.

"What happened?" He asked her as she would let him breathe.

"We stopped not far from a car that was halted in the middle of the traffic and you went out to go and check on the car and next thing I knew, you were thrown back. Gibbs I thought I'd lost you"

"You won't lose me that easily, Abbs."

"What is it with the two of us? I could have died yesterday stuck in a car, and today, I could have lost you because a car blew up. Tell me Gibbs, were you jealous or something?" She asked him.

"I dunno, maybe." He humored.

"It's not funny Gibbs!"

With those words said heard the sirens of the ambulance that was nearing. Gibbs tried to pull himself up then, only to be stopped by Abby.

"Don't. You might have something broken."

"But..." He started to protest.

"Gibbs, do me a favor and for once in your life listen to what you're told." Abby said in a very serious tone that startled Gibbs somewhat which made him stay still until the paramedics arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was checking his watch every five minutes making his colleagues nervous, He had this funny feeling in his stomach which mostly meant that something would happen soon or something had happened.

Gibbs said he would be here at the most in forty-five minutes and he was ten minutes late, which wasn't like him at all, even moreso now that he dated Abby, Gibbs would never been ten minutes late, and if something had indeed happened why hadn't Abby called yet? Maybe because she was hurt of something?

 _Calm down Tony. Take a deep breath._ He kept repeating himself

As he was repeating it to himself for the fiftieth time, his cell phone rang. As he saw the name tag on the small digital screen, his heartbeat raised, he knew something had happened.

"Abbs?"

"Tony we are at Bethesda..." She didn't have the opportunity to go any further.

"Are you and Gibbs, okay? What happened?" He asked her in a slightly edged voice as he stood up from his chair.

At his questions McGee and Ziva snapped their heads up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a couple of stitches here and there, but other than that, I'm fine, Tony. Gibbs is a different story though, but it could have been a lot worse than it is. He was walking toward a car when it exploded. He has a head wound, and a bad bruise on the left side of his rib cage and I think the doctor said he has a broken rib or something, but that's all." She told her friend in a somewhat tired voice.

"Don't move, we'll be right there, Abby." He said. He was about to hang up when he heard Abby call his name.

"And Tony could yo..." Tony cut her mid sentence, smiling.

"Bring you a Caf-Pow!" He finished the sentence for her.

"Thanks, Tony."

"No problem, Abby. We'll be right there, hang on." DiNozzo told her before, he ended the phone call.

Tony made another call right after that to send agents where the explosion had occurred and after closing his cell phone for the second time, he told McGee and Ziva that they were going to Bethesda and proceeded to tell them his phone call with Abby.

As they arrived at the hospital they found Abby pacing, and she seemed engaged in a heavy discussion with herself — something she usually did when she was anxious and nervous or if something was wrong — and it also seemed as if she had been or was crying. The minute she saw them she rushes into Tony's arms. Tony let her cry for a few moments before finally asking what was going on.

He caressed her back smoothly. "Abby what's going on? On the phone you said Gibbs was doing okay that he was just bruised."

Abby took a deep breath before she told him in a crying, broken voice: "I know and he was, but as we were close to the exit the hospital, he suddenly struggled to breathe, and said that each time he took a breath his chest was hurting and he collapsed. I called for help and within seconds doctors rushed to our sides and the next think I knew he was taken away. Everything happened so fast... I... I... Oh God, Tony, I'm so scared of losing him." She said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and threw herself at him.

"Sssh, Abby, it's gonna be fine, Gibbs is strong, he will get through it." He told her softly holding a little bit tighter to him.

"Tony's right, Gibbs is tough he'll get through this." Ziva said as she came to stand closer to them.

A small wicked smile appeared on Tony's face then as he looked at Ziva for a brief moment and place his lips closer to Abby's ear so she would be the only one to hear.

"And besides, he won't leave you now that he finally made the jump & started something so special with you. Believe me."

Abby couldn't help the smile that made its way through her tears at her friend's words. Tony was right Gibbs would never leave her after what had happened between them last night and this morning.

Abby pulled back a little then, just enough so she could look into his eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime, Abby, Anytime."

"Did you bring me a Caf-Pow?" She suddenly asked him.

Tony feigned indignation as if he would have forgotten his little sister's request, how could she even doubt it? "McDrinky, bring the Caf-Pow! to the lady."

Tim walked toward them and handed Abby her so beloved drink. It didn't take more than 5 seconds for the straw to be in her mouth once she had the drink in her hands which made Tony laugh. Abby reminded him of a little girl when she drunk her Caf-Pow! like this. He grew rapidly serious again though when Abby asked him if he had sent agents to crime scene.

He nodded his head telling her that they would figure out why that car had exploded.

"Tony we have to determine if it was deliberate or not, if it was meant for Gibbs or anyone else."

"I know Abbs, I know..."

Abby's eyes widened suddenly as she realized something "Oh my God, I forgot to tell Ducky! Did you?"

One look at Ziva and she was already dialing the old medical examiner's cell phone number and walked a little away from them. The doctor who took care of Gibbs when he collapsed chose that precise moment to come in and walked toward them to them un update on Gibbs's condition.

The moment she saw Dr. Bratt, straightened, and grabbed for Tony's hand DiNozzo had immediately moved closer to her when he saw the doctor approach. McGee stood a little farther from them and as observed the scene playing before him, he couldn't help but feel a sentiment of jealousy rise inside of him. Abby and Tony were close a bit as if they were brother and sister, they shared a very close bond.

Tim and Abby had never shared such a closeness, not even when they'd been together, and Tim was slowly starting to wonder if he would ever find a woman to share his life with and have kids. That was something life would have to decide on. We could never know what lies for us at the next corner.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" the doctor ventured.

"Yes," Tony, Abby and McGee said in unison as Ziva head turned as she was still on the phone informing Ducky the doctor had arrived with news and that, she would call him back.

Approaching the others, Ziva stood now on Abby's other side waiting for the man to tell them how Gibbs was doing.

"I'm Doctor Bratt, Jason Bratt. Mr. Gibbs's life is not in danger anymore and he is sleeping now, he's gonna be fine, but he had a collapsed lung. You'll be able to see him soon, but not too long. And he will have to do things slowly for the next three weeks."

Abby and Tony's eyes met.

 _This is gonna be fun_ They thought.

"Does that mean he can't come to work for three weeks?" Tony asked the Dr. Bratt.

"No. He can't and definitely not the first two. It is imperative that he doesn't take a plane for at least a month maybe even two or the consequences might be fatal."

At Doctor Bratt's last words Abby gasped and her fingers tightened dangerously around Tony's hand.

"But doctor you just said he's life isn't in danger anymore." Tony remarked.

"Yes, that's what I said and it's true, but there are some things he'll have to be careful with from now on. His lung probably collapsed because Mr. Gibbs has a couple of broken ribs, it happens sometimes. A chest tube has been placed between the ribs into the space around the lungs to help drain the air and allow the lung to re-expend. He'll have to stay here a few days, then in time we will take the tube out. "

"Can we go see him now?" Abby anxiously asked.

The doctor was about to tell her that it would be better to wait a little longer, but changed his mind the moment he looked at her. There was something in her eyes he couldn't describe that broke his heart.

"Alright you can go Miss, but not long. I'll bring you to him."

Abby looked at DiNozzo then and slowly let go of his hand.

"Thank you, doctor."

Jason Bratt looked at the men and Ziva that were looking at him thankfully for a moment before he took leave of them. "Gentlemen, Miss."

"Thank you Dr. Bratt." They all said, and Tony reached out to shake the man's hand.

A moment later, he was walking with Abby, away from them.

This wasn't going to be easy for them and definitely not for Abby, They needed to find answers, and they'd have to figure something out to keep an eye on Gibbs so that he wouldn't be doing stupid things; he was so pig-headed.

And they all knew that Abby would be willing to stay with him the time he would have to stay home, the first week at least.

Special agent Anthony DiNozzo wondered if the car explosion was really meant to hurt or even kill Gibbs in the first place. Could it be a simple accident? Was it meant to hide something? Was it a diversion? For now, they had a thousand questions and no single answer.

Tony felt his cell phone vibrating in his jacket pocket. He took the device out of his pocket and walked toward the exit doors and flipped the phone open.

"DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, I think you'd better send Dr. Mallard over here. We found two burned to a cinder bodies..." The voice of NCIS agent Tom Elliott on the other side of the phone paused.

This wasn't going to be good. Tony sighed out loud.

"And Agent Elliott?"

"One of the bodies is most likely one of child." Elliott said slowly.

Tony's eyes closed as he swore inwardly. _Damn it!_

"Thanks Elliott, I will notify Dr. Mallard immediately."

Tony rang off. Then called Ducky. When he picked up his cell phone Ducky told Tony he was on his way to the hospital. Tony told him not to come and that he instead, needed to the crime scene They would be joining him a few. Ending the call with the medical examiner he jogged back inside to inform McGee and Ziva and instructed them to go to the scene that he would come after he had informed Abby.

DiNozzo watched as his colleagues left Bethesda. He decides to wait until Abby showed up again to tell her.

Great this was exactly what they needed. The timing couldn't have been worse.

Gibbs needed rest, but that was unlikely to happen if there was a child who died. Tony hated when they had such cases because they would all be edgy at some point during the case, but the worst would be Gibbs - he would not rest until whoever was responsible for this would be put behind bars or dead. And trying to hide such info from Gibbs had no use because, like Abby had phrased it once, Gibbs was like Santa Clause - he knows everything!

This was something they could miss like tooth pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was worried, how would he be able to keep Gibbs in the dark? And would they be able to let him rest? What if Palmer talked too much again? He could be in charge of the case, but he didn't want to brief Director Sheppard constantly either. The best thing wouldn't be not to work on this case... as if that was even an option.

Tony decided to ask Ducky what would be best for Gibbs.

Unfortunately what they had assumed, rapidly became a fact, the second burned body in car wreck was that of a child. They had still yet to identify it as well as the body of the adult. They all knew then that this one going to be a long days and surely a long case. As if they hadn't enough to deal with Gibbs in the hospital.

 

The Gods weren't with them right now.

Tim felt sick as he had to take to pictures, he hates it when he had to photograph burned to ashes bodies, who in hell had such a sick mind to do something like that? It was already bad enough when you do this stuff to a grown up person, but when it was a child... McGee really hoped that whoever did this had put them to sleep at first. He sure hoped so.

 

Ziva felt sad, a feeling she rarely experienced, the Mossad had trained her not to show any emotion, to be cold blooded, something she had always been, but since she worked with NCIS Ziva was changing slightly, nothing bit but the shifts in her emotions were there.

 

Even if it was still a little strange, she was starting to realize that she fit in with the teams, she even felt care about, a completely new experience for her. As much as she loved her father Eli she couldn't really said that she felt loved back by him, used certainly, but not loved. Gibbs was beginning to feel more like a father to her that her own one.

 

She sighed heavily. She really hated this case already and she had the feeling it was going to get worse. Ziva wondered briefly what Ducky was thinking when he performed on autopsy on a child was he able to distance himself completely would he talk to him like he did otherwise? The voice of McGee snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

"Ziva? I think I found something."

 

**000**

 

 

Abby was sitting on a chair next to Gibbs bed as she watched him sleep. He looks so peaceful, she though. She wondered how that car blow up, she'd have to ask the others, but she would go to work pretty, she knew she would have to examine the evidence and she wouldn't allow anyone else to do so.

 

Tony was still with her in the room as well, standing behind her, his arm resting on her shoulder, holding her hand. He had taken the habit of stepping in Gibbs's role when he couldn't. Which pleased Abby, it made her feel safe. Abby loved and needed to touch, it was an need she had always even when she was a little girl it provided her a sentiment of security she couldn't have any other way. It something that Anthony DiNozzo had understood quite rapidly. He felt as he she was his little sister and he had to protect her no matter what just like Gibbs did.

 

He was really grateful that the doc had allowed him to stay with Abby after all. Tony guest he must have seen some kind of distress in her when she saw Gibbs laying in the hospital bed.

 

"Do you really think he will be alright?" She asked, breaking the silence.

 

"He will, Abbs, don't worry so much."

 

Abigail Sciuto bulled her head back to be able to look into her friend's blue eyes, "he will, I promise," he said as he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

 

She sighed heavily as she looked over at Gibbs's sleeping body. Immediately noticing at his there was some movement under his closed eyelids. Her hand automatically squeezed Tony's. Gibbs wasn't so peaceful anymore.

 

He's probably having a flashback or something like that, Abby, maybe a nightmare. I read somewhere that your brain is constantly working even when you sleep. Tony had barely finish his sentence that Gibbs's eyes opened.

 

DiNozzo immediately exited the room to call a doctor.

 

Doctor Bratt came a few instants later as he entered the room, he rushed to Gibbs telling him to stay still in order for the tube in his long to stay put. Abby was worried because she saw something in the icy blue eyes of the man she loved that she didn't like.

 

Abby took Tony's hand and pulled him outside. "I'll be right back." She said, in order for Gibbs not to panic, and grow even more restless.

 

"Something's not right, Tony."

 

Tony nodded his head before saying. "I know. He seemed distressed in there."

 

"I'm not going to say, I know what is going on in his head, but I think, he might have seen something before the car exploded. I might be wrong here, but I think I saw grief in his eyes."

 

"Why do I have the feeling I am not going to like the outcome of this... of all of this..."

 

"Me neither."

 

"What the hell is going on?"

 

"I wish I knew," Abby sighed, heavily.

 

 

**000**

 

 

A couple meters away from the place where the car explosion had occurred, a dark truck was parked.

 

 _I should have waited until he stood closer to the car before blowing it up. Damn it! He's not injured enough._ A man swore as he watched the scene through the binoculars he was holding in his gloved hands. "Next time, I won't miss. That's a promise Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It's time for you to pay for what you did."

 

He continued to watched through his binoculars, he was now observing McGee and Ziva bag and tag evidence on the crime scene.

 

As Ziva walked toward Timothy, she suddenly stopped, and slowly turned, she was being watched or at least she had the sensation she was being watched.

The man in the car pulled back slightly, stunned by the intensity of the gaze that was looking at him. _She's not really looking at me, it's just an impression, they can't spot me._ He reassured himself still startled by Ziva's penetrating gaze.

 

_They didn't find anything yet that, could lead them to me, there is nothing to worry about._

"Ziva, everything alright?" special agent Timothy McGee asked her as she watched her looking straight ahead as if she had something.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You okay?" He asked her.

 

"Yes, I just had the impression we were being watched that's all."

 

"What?"

 

"Someone is observing us somewhere."

 

"Why?" McGee wondered.

 

"I don't know, Tim, it's just a sensation."

 

"I know your sensation, they usually mean we're ganna be in trouble pretty soon."

 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, McGee." She told him with a smile.

 

McGee, tilted his head to the side, "be serious, Ziva."

 

"I am serious, McGee."

 

"I know you are," Tim said a little annoyingly.

 

"Now what do you found?" Ziva asked him hoping to redirect their focus on the work they had still ahead of them.

 

Tim crouched to a small object, took a picture before picking it up and handing it to her while he said, "I think someone blew up the car intently."

 

His colleague examined the small piece in her hand, and realized instantly what it was. "You're right, it wasn't an accident."

 

"Great!" McGee sighed.

 

"We better let DiNozzo know about this." Ziva said.

 

Tim nodded his head wondering who would be the one to call him and informed him of what they found out. He wasn't really warm to tell him that it was probable that someone was after their boss again. When it happened they were all on hedge, not to mention that Abby would freak out big time, like every single time that Gibbs was the target. As for Tony he would go in 'Gibbs mode' and that was definitely not something Tim was looking forward to.

 

Ziva David watched her friend and colleague knowing exactly what he was thinking, she decided to take the role of messenger and deliver the news to Tony. But Tony would have to be the one that would inform Abby.

 

NCIS special agent David kept the small piece in her gloved hand as she walked away to call Tony.

 

Shane Coulfield the man in the truck was still observing the scene before him through his binoculars. He wondered who the woman was calling and why.

 

Wait a minute... Was she holding something in her hand? Had he left evidence behind, had overlooked something? No, that was impossible he never forgot anything.

 

DiNozzo left Gibbs's room as he felt it vibrate on his hip, as he checked the caller ID he noticed that it was Ziva and instantly a knot formed in his stomach. They found something. No this case wasn't going to be easy at all.

 

"Yeah, Ziva?"

 

["The explosion wasn't an accident."] She simply said.

 

Tony shut his eyes at her words. D _amn it_!

 

"Okay, I'll tell Abby."

 

["You sure, you wouldn't want to wait before you tell her the news?"]

 

"The faster she knows, the faster she'll be able to work on it and the sooner she works on it, the sooner we will catch the perv who did this."

 

["True."] Ziva answered him.

 

"Talked to you later... Oh, Ziva... Ducky and Palmer have picked up the bodies, right?"

 

["Yes, why?] The woman on the other side of the phone was surprised by his question.

 

"I'll tell you later." He said before hanging up, ending the conversation.

 

_You're really becoming just like him, Tony. A little bit too much even._

 

I wonder how long it will take you to find me back? That is if you come alive out of my next attach. Shane said out loud still looking at the scene in front of him. But don't worry, I'll take good care of you, just like you took care of my wife and son,   when you let them burn when the house was on fire.

 

**000**

 

 

"Mr. Gibbs, you need to stay still, and you need to calm down, your heartbeat is too fast. And you can't move just yet." Bratt told him as he place both his hands on Gibbs's shoulders to hold him back down. Abby stood up as she looked at the scene playing before her. And as she expected him, Gibbs tried to move anyway even as the doc apply some more pressure on his shoulder with his hands.

 

The beep sound on the monitor as going faster while the numbers indicating his heartbeats switched from green to red.

 

"May I, Doctor?" She asked the man softly as she stood next to him.

 

Bratt looked at her for a minute, and then, nodded his head. He took a step back to let Abigail take his place.

 

Abby looked intently in Gibbs and told him to calm down and stay still. As Bratt watch the monitor that were indicating Gibbs's vitals he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gibbs's heartbeat was slowing down to a normal level.

 

"Now you ganna stay still and sign me slowly what it is that is that made you so agitated."

 

The moment she'd looked into his eyes, she'd seen distress and grief and even panic which wasn't something she was used to see in his intensely expressive blue pools.

 

"Only signing, promise? Close your eyes, once."

 

She looked at him when he did as he was told. "Alright then."

 

Gibbs slowly lifted his hands and slowly started to sign words that would explain to Abby what was going on.

 

"You know."

 

The NCIS team leader closed his eyes again. Which she supposed was his way to say yes.

 

"What do you know?"

 

She watched again as he once more, slowly moved his hands. "You know who the exploded car belongs to?" She said out loud as DiNozzo pushed to door open to enter the room again.

 

"Who does it belong to?" Abby asked him before watching his hands again to get the answer to her question.

 

"Randall Hunter..."

 

Tony immediately took his little book and scribbled the name Abby had said on it. Then she continued as the hands of the man lying on the bed moved again.

 

"... He's a friend of yours... You are the godfather of his son, Lee." Abby's eyes welled up with tears as soon as she finished the translation of Gibbs's signing for the two other men present in the hospital room.

 

She slowly leaned forward and pressed her cheek to his careful not to lean too much on him, in order not to disturb the tube. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes, and held him as best as she could.

 

Tony who was watching them, felt his own eyes water. He needed some air and fast or he was going to empty his stomach on the floor.

 

Bratt who was watching Tony took him outside of the room and handed him, a basket. DiNozzo took a few deep breaths and fortunately for him his nausea passed.

 

"Are you going to be alright, sir?" Bratt asked him with concern in his voice.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I will." He answered the doctor. Then he remembered something and asked the doctor: "Could you do me a favor, please?" Tony asked Bratt.

 

"Sure."

 

"Could you tell, my friends that I will be back in an hour."

 

"No problem."

 

"Thank you," Tony said before taking a few deep breaths and running out of the hospital.

 

As he sat behind the wheel, DiNozzo started his car and took off full speed.


	10. Chapter 10

As he was driving, the name of Randall Hunter came spinning in his head, the name was familiar to him, the only problem was that, he couldn't remember from where, from his past maybe, or an old case he has been working on? DiNozzo wasn't sure, the only thing he knew for sure was that the name he had scribbled in his note path sounded familiar to him.

The question he needed to answer now was from where.

When DiNozzo untendered his apartment, the first thing he did was to switch on the light then throw his key on the table. After that he hang up the coat he was wearing. The thought of knowing the name Gibbs had signed to Abby wouldn't let go, so he Tony decided to do some researches on his own.

He opened one of the closets in his bedroom and reached for a box on the top shelf and pulled it off, he held it as he walked to his couch, he placed the box next to him before standing up again and get himself something to drink. An old case, maybe? He had really no idea, though an old case seemed a good possibility. But which one?

Question he wouldn't have answers to until he opened the box, and he wasn't even sure it would provide him any clue, but he could always give it a go, so that's what he did after he opened the bottle of water he had taken from the fridge. He sat on the edge of his couch as he removed the top of the box, a sad smile appeared on his face when he saw the picture that lay on top of everything. It was a picture of himself and one of his best friends, Evan McIntire. He had known him since they'd been in university, they had joined the police together, and had been partners, but one night things went horribly wrong: they were surveying a house, they believed belonged to their prime suspect, Thomson Oliver.

Tony and Evan were chatting about how the weather was unusually warm for the time of year but that didn't last long because as often, when Evan talked with DiNozzo the conversation shifted to women.

"You know, I'm thinking about asking Tina to marry me, " Evan said suddenly.

Tony turned his head, looking him with a surprised gaze. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've giving a lot of thought lately and I realized I could picture my life without her Tony, she's the best thing that happened to me in..." Evan started, but then they saw someone come out of the house, in a hurry, the man was running right ahead, looking over his shoulders every five seconds.

Without a word they looked at one another, then coming out of nowhere, Tony had a very bad feel, he wanted to stop his friend to get out to the car but it was already too late, he was out and running, he yelled at the unknown man to stop with no success. DiNozzo existed the car and started running when he heard a detonation moments before he saw his friend collapse.

"EVAN!" Was all he could manage before he saw a man coming out of the house holding a gun and aiming it at the still running man.

"POLICE, drop the gun!"

The tall man, didn't react at Tony DiNozzo's demand, instead of doing as he was asked, the man now turned his attention toward and was about to pull the trigger, but, DiNozzo was about to do just as well when he other detonation and the next thing he knew the immediate danger of being shot disappeared when he saw the tall man slowly falling. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened, Evan had pulled the trigger, Evan had saved his life.

Tony approached both men, aiming his gun at them, when he was standing above the bodies, he pushed the man who just got shot with his foot and pointed his gun at him, but there was nothing to be feared anymore, he was dead. The next thing he did was put his gun back in its holster and drop to his knees next to Evan. His friend was still breathing, but barely.

"Hold one, buddy," he said in a broken voice, tears beginning to water his eyes, Tony reached for his cell phone then and dialed 911. He wasn't going to think it, wasn't going to give into the fear, but with the blood, he saw, spread all around, DiNozzo knew that the chance of survival of his friend were getting smaller with every passing moments.

Unfortunately Tony's fears would become reality pretty soon because when the paramedics arrived, life had already left his friend's body. Even though, Tony couldn't haven't prevented the events, he blamed himself for Evan's death. As if it wasn't enough yet, he had to chattered Tina's dreams too by telling her that the man she loved had died.

No one had blamed him for the tragedy that had happened that night, but Tony couldn't help but thinking he'd been responsible, if he hadn't dragged even with him, if he hadn't been following his bloody damned crazy idea, Evan McIntire wouldn't be dead and he would have to stand before a grave from time to time to greet his friend...

Tony was brought out of his memories, by the ringing of his cell phone as he watched the caller ID, a smile couldn't help itself from appearing.

["Hey, Abbs, everything okay?"]

"Yeah, just wanting to where you disappeared that's all." She told him.

["I'm at my place, checking out on a idea I have why? Is there something with Gibbs or with you?"]

"No everything's fine, Tony, promise, I'm just a little tired I guess. And I was worried about you. Bratt told me you left in a hurry."

["Well, he should have told you."] Tony sighed heavily. Then he added, ["The name, the boss signed to you, sounded familiar to me, I'm sure, I met the man somewhere during a case or something so I came back home to do some digging in my old stuff from when I was still working in Baltimore..." ]

"You think, there might be a link?"

["I'm not certain, but it might be a possibility, I don't want to rule anything out. I'll be back soon, promise, Abbs."]

"Okay, but be careful, okay, if it has anything to do with an old case, it can't be good..."

["You know me, Abbs, I'm always careful."]

"Yes, I know you and that is exactly why I told you to be careful, Tony."

DiNozzo decided to change the subject otherwise, their conversation would never end. She didn't have to tell him to be careful, he knew he had to be, the moment, he knew an explosion had occurred and the name of the victim... Victims, that would probably mean that the kid that they had found in the car was his son, Lee. Tony hated cases where the victim was a child. He had a hard time dealing with them. They had to tell family and friends the news and he hated seeing someone suffer and being powerless to help them.

The only way, he could help them was by solving the case. Peace that was in fact all he and the rest of the team could offer the families. Nobody would ever tell the others but each and every case they'd worked on or were working on right now and would in the future left a indelible mark on them. They were the person they were because of their job, the people they met each and every day.

Most of the time they were meeting people had the worst moment of their lives. They learn you to deal with a lot of stuff when you're at the academy, but when you leave it you are never prepared for the harsh reality of life. That was something Anthony DiNozzo had discovered pretty quickly.

"Tony you alright?" He heard Abby's voice ask him suddenly.

["Huh? Yeah, yeah."]

"You sure?"

["Yes,"]

"Okay then, I guess, I'm going to believe you." She said not entirely convinced that her friend was doing as good as he pretended to be.

["Have you eaten something, yet?"]

"I'm not really hungry."

["That's exactly what I thought. I'll bring you something on my way back. And before you start, there no discussion about it."]

Tony could help but smile when he heard her sigh heavily in resignation.

"See you later then."

["Yeah,"] Tony answered her before hanging up his cell phone.

**000**

_I could always try to kill him in the hospital, but he wouldn't be suffering enough for what he has done to me. What would be a perfect punishment for him? He needs to suffer as much as he made me suffer. He took my loved ones away from me so I should do the same to him, no wait... I will do the same to him. I'll wait for the right time, and this time, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you won't see it coming. When I will strike again your life will be destroyed forever. That's a promise, my friend! And this time you won't be able to recover._

He placed his binoculars in the seat next to him, his eyes staring at the smiling faces on the black and white picture that rest on the passage seat. _I will avenge you, I promise even if it's the last thing that I do._

The man, started the engine then and took off. His first idea was to take off full speed, but that would have draw the attention and that was the last thing he wanted.

Vengeance is a dish served cold. He thought.

**000**

Back at NCIS and sitting behind her desk, Ziva was thinking about the truck she'd spotted earlier. Why was it parked there? She could have sworn that the driver was observing them or the crime scene with binoculars. Her eyes had traveled to the license plate for some reason, but the truck was too far to decipher any of the numbers.

Damn it! I should have paid more attention, she said out loud.

"You alright?" McGee asked her.

"Yes, I am, just bothered, I can't help but think that someone was watching us, while we were on the crime scene earlier. I remember the color and the model of the truck, but I didn't pay attention to the license plate while that is the first thing I should have done." Ziva explained to McGee.

"You were concentrated on bagging and tagging evidence Ziva, it's normal that you didn't have your full attention on something else. It's already something that you sensed somebody was watching..."

"I was trained for it, Tim, I should have..."

"What would have it done more, you're not even sure for a hundred percent that he was indeed watching us."

"Actually, I am, McGee, because he was watching us with binoculars. And if I had had the presence of mind to note the license plate of the vehicle we would now probably know who blew up the car that could have killed our boss." She said, frustration evident in her voice.

McGee stood up and walked to her desk, looking at her surprisingly. "Are you telling me that you think that the guy who did this was actually watching us, to see if we could find something to nail him?"

"Something like that, yes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Experience, intuition. Call it whatever you want. I even think that, Gibbs, would second my theory here. It would not be the first time that something like that would happen you know. Some people need to admire their work. A bit like... I believe it's called Munch... Munchausen syndrome."

McGee frowned wondering where she was getting at. Then something seemed to click...

"Munchausen syndrome, you mean."

"That's it. But if I'm right that would mean that he will probably strike back or that he was a part of the medical team that helped Gibbs."

"That's wishful thinking, Ziva if you're asking me."

Ziva chose not to talk any further about her theory with McGee, it was clear that he didn't agree with her. And she didn't want to start an argument, it wasn't the time or the place and they had some work to do. She was wondering how Tony was doing.

Why hadn't he call back yet? Had he found something new? Was Gibbs still doing okay? She focused her attention back on her computer and Tim pick up the clue that she no longer wished to talk anymore so he went back to his desk. He couldn't understand where her idea came from, and why would someone in their right mind do something like that anyway?

No, McGee didn't buy it. And he too focused his attention back on his work.

**000**

Abby was sitting next to Gibbs's hospital bed watching him sleep. He had finally dozed off after Dr. Bratt decided that it was time for his patient to calm down and sleep. Gibbs wasn't the easiest patient he had. A military man and well after what Abby had told him, he knew that the man was carrying a very heavy emotional bag with him and lots of grief as well.

Why did some people have to suffer so much? he often wondered.

Abby was looking at Gibbs, he wasn't sleeping peacefully, she could see his eyes move under his eyelids she thought that maybe he was reliving the explosion or something but whatever it was, it troubled his sleep. She really hope that he would get better soon, she knew she was being selfish, and she felt guilty about it, but she had waited so long for him and now life was messing around with them once more. She wanted to do something; she wanted to feel useful again. She needed to do something to keep herself busy.

When she saw a nurse walk by in the corridor, she called her. Abby wanted to talk to doctor Bratt, she needed to ask him something.

"No worries, miss Sciuto, I'll go and get him for you."

"You can call me, Abby, I already told you so, yesterday, Darlene. I don't like people calling me, miss."

Darlene couldn't help but smile at Abby, she wasn't like any other woman she'd ever met before, she was smiling and carrying, she seemed to want the best for every one she cared about.

"Do you need anything else, Abby?" Darlene asked as she checked on Gibbs before she headed toward the door.

"No, I'm fine thanks..."

"Okay then, I'll see you later. I'll send the doctor to you.

When Darlene left the room Abby focused on Gibbs again wondering who had tried to kill Gibbs and why. It wasn't the first time someone wanted to attempt on his life, but for some reason this time seemed different: scarier somehow. Was it because they had a relationship together? She had no idea.

Then she let her thoughts go back to the story Gibbs had sighed to her that she had translated to Bratt and Tony. She wanted to know more about this Randall Hunter, she needed her computer so she could do some research of her own. If she couldn't get to her babies in her lab, she had to find a way to have one of her babies coming to her.

And after all she had found information about other things before hadn't she?

She was a forensic scientist for sure and a lab rat, but that didn't mean she couldn't play Sherlock. And that was exactly what she was intended to do. But right now she needed so Caf-Pow.

"Does someone need a Caf-Pow 'round here?" She heard a very familiar voice ask her. When she looked up, a smile immediately appeared on her lips.

DiNozzo was standing in the doorframe, holding a big box is his hands with her favorite drink standing on it.

"You rule, Tony!"

"Tell me something, I don't know.

"What else do you have with you?" She asked lifting her chin in the direction of the big box in his hands.

"Remember the digging I was telling you about, earlier?"

"Huh huh."

"Well, as realized this was a lot to go through, and I thought you might want to help... and I've got another surprise for you in here too."

"Oh, is it my birthday or something?"

Tony just smiled at her as he approached, and let her grab the beverage from the box he was still holding.

"How is he doing?"

"He seems to be fine, but he doesn't sleep restfully as you may see."

"I've noticed."

"But I thought, you would stay at your place longer."

"I changed my mind. I thought that what I could do home, I could do here too, besides you're way better with a computer than I am. " He smirked.

Abby tilted her head to the side slightly, not comprehending what her friend was getting at.

"Open the box." DiNozzo instructed her as he was still holding it.

Abby did as she was told, she held her beverage in one hand and lifted the lid of the box. Her lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw what was in it.

"Tony you are the best!"

 


	11. Chapter 11

"I know I'm the best, but I try not to brag too much about it, you know me, Abbs" He said with a smirk.

"You brought me a laptop! That is exactly what I wanted to ask the doctor about. I mean: if using a laptop would be possible. I wanna do something, but I don't want to leave him alone, you know?"

"I do know, Abby. That's why I brought the laptop with."

"I don't know what I would do without you, big brother." Abby smiled.

"You'd be lost."

"I would." They smiled at one another but their gaze was serious, knowing fool well that the situation they were in now could easily have turned into a drama neither one of them would have survived. If Gibbs had been more injured or worse...

This simple thought made them both shiver.

Tony leaned slightly forward and took the box from her and put it aside for a moment, he set it on the floor not far from them, before his attention was focused on his friend again. He looked at her, and leaned in, to hug her as tightly as her injuries allowed him too.

Abby easily hugged him back. "I love you, Tony, you know that right?"

"I love you too, little sister."

Bratt chose that precise moment to enter the room. As he saw the scene playing before him, he smiled. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes, thank you, doctor."

"You wanted to see me, miss Sciuto?"

"Yes." She said as Tony slowly let go of her and picked up the box again.

"Can I use a laptop while I'm here? I feel a bit useless waiting without doing anything, and I thought that maybe I could use a laptop..."

As a rule, I have nothing against it, though I'd prefer that you would use it in other room just to play safe. I'll see if I can arrange something for you..."

"But doctor, I don't want to..."

"Don't worry the room I will assigned you to work in won't be too far apart from mister Gibbs's room."

Abby smiled at him thankfully.

Bratt simply nodded and went to check on Gibbs. Everything seemed normal then he turned his attention back on Abby and looked at her injuries. She seemed to be okay as well which pleased him. Miss Sciuto was healing well.

"I'll come and tell you when the other room will be ready."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Abby answered as she watched him leave the room.

"No problem."

"He seems to be a nice man," DiNozzo remarked.

"Yes, but you can really be sure of anyone," Abby said somberly.

Tony DiNozzo looked at her surprised, never would he have expect his colleague say something like that.

"Abby?"

"What? Look at what's happened, Gibbs and I could have died in that explosion, it wasn't even an accident I'm sure of it, Tony, someone waited for Gibbs to move close enough to the car before setting it off, why I have no idea yet, but I can assure you that he will pay for what he did."

"Yes, he will, Abbs." Tony told her firmly.

"I'm scared, Tony."

"I know, Abbs, but tried to calm down, because it won't be of any help if you let your fears paralyze you."

"Yeah, Tony, but what if something goes wrong? What if I'm right and they try to kill him again?"

"If whoever tries again we'll be there, Abbs, I promise, nothing's gonna happened to you or Gibbs anymore."

Abby smiled at DiNozzo not really convinced by his words. She couldn't really explain what it was or why she had it but the NCIS forensic scientist had a bad feeling about this. Whoever was behind this was determined to kill Gibbs, she just knew it, he or she would try until they achieved their goal the only thing they could do was try and outsmart the person who was behind all this.

They had stopped so many bad people over the years, they had also saved that many people if not more. And yet, Abby was certain that Gibbs thought he could have — should have — done more, always thinking of somebody else. Each times, he was able to lock up a bad guy, he was putting the ghost of his wife and daughter behind bars. Gibbs was going better, but sometimes his old life simply resurfaced for some reason, and well, the resent events will bring it up again, but she would be there to help him through it all.

"Abbs is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry. I was lost in my own little world, I guess."

"Wanna help me go through that box full of all stuff about my previous life in Baltimore?"

"Sure, but if there are things you don't want me to see, I wouldn't want to..." she started uneasily.

"Abby I asked you if you wanted to help me..."

"Right." She smiled. Then suddenly curious, "what do you hide in that box anyway?"

"Old cases, I've been working on, when I was a police officer in Baltimore."

"You think going through those might help us going somewhere?"

"It's worth the try." He said.

The black haired scientist peered in the box and smiled when she saw a picture of her friend looking younger. "You haven't changed much."

Tony looked at her visibly pleased by her words, "That what you think?"

"Yep," Abby nodded.

"Thanks, though I become wiser."

As she looked at him, she arched a brow in disbelief, "I'm not so sure about that, you see Tony."

DiNozzo looked offended which made Abby laugh, "As if I'm wrong." She added laughing even more at the expression on his face. The corners of his mouth lifted up, and he started to laugh as well.

**000**

A few weeks. Just a few more weeks of patience and everything will be over finally. Shane Coulfield told himself. A few more weeks and Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs won't be a member of the Earth population anymore. In a few weeks he will be buried six feet under. All that would be left of him is a bad memory. And to my ultimate joy I will keep destroying the lives of the people the man cared about. And then, I will dance on his grave and why stop myself there, I will dance on theirs too. He told himself as he admired, his work. He had gathered as much information about Gibbs and his team as he could find.

Pictures of Gibbs and his team were pinned on a board, some of them had notes scribbled on. Shane at taken notes as well, but those notes he had carefully written down he a little blue book, he had untitled: "Vengeance at last"

To his surprise it had been relatively easy to trace the man and his team. Coulfield expected to have been caught my now, but no. He was still free and able to do and go wherever he wanted. He had been told that Gibbs was the best the agency had had in a long time. The laughed out loud at the thought, he Gibbs was the best man they had and he was such an easy one to follow what was there worse?

He sat down at his desk and watched the pictures staring back at him in black and white. He pushed his leather chair away from the desk far enough so he could stretch his legs before setting them the desk and lean against the back of his chair.

_The countdown has started Gibbs._

**000**

Munchhausen by proxy, McGee wondered, for him it was still farfetched, but who knows maybe Ziva was right after all. They met crazy heads every days in their job one more or less wouldn't change much, he thought. Except this one was after their boss.

Ziva let out a frustrated sighed.

"Ziva?"

"I'm going nuts here, there is nothing we can really do here. I'm going back to the crime scene, maybe we've over looked something." She said pushing her chair away from her desk rather forcefully before standing up.

Tim looked at her opening his mouth to tell they had done a thorough job, but had the last moment stopped himself. Ziva was feeling useless because they couldn't find anything. And he knew the feeling very well because he felt the same way, she did.

Tim walked back to his desk opened the drawer where he had left his gun picked it and ran after Ziva.

"Ziva wait! I'm coming with you."

Agent David stretched her arm so that her hand would prevent the closing of the elevator doors, McGee slipped inside the metallic cabin a few moments later.

"Thanks."

The woman just nodded her head as the doors closed, "something's not right in this case, Tim. And I intent to discover what it is and preferably sooner rather than later." She said determinedly.

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"By going twenty times back on the crime scene if necessary. I'm sure we missed something."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just know we did."

McGee didn't answer her back, instead he just looked at her for a long moment. And then smiled when he realized that Ziva David was really one of them now, she had come a long way since she started working with them.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said a bit caught off guard and he rapidly fixed the closed doors of the elevator to avoid her gaze. Seven minutes later they were on the road that would bring them to the scene of crime.

**000**

Tony and Abby were settled in the room close to Gibbs' as Bratt had promised. She didn't like to admit it but it was easier to work like this, there was more room. A big amount of the box contents were displayed on the table they were sitting at. The box was set on the floor near the foot of Tony's chair.

They had try to sorted the contents a little, putting the articles and cases apart for pictures and other stuff that Abby wasn't sure a name existed for.

"I can't believe you managed to put all that in such a box."

"There are some things I am good at, you know."

"I never implied that you..." she started but DiNozzo cut her off.

"I know, Abbs." He said with a smile.

She looked at him tilting her head to the side, "don't you miss being a cop in Baltimore?"

Tony pondered about the question she'd just asked him. He hadn't really thought about it, actually. Did he regret his old life as a cop in Baltimore? No not really. And that is exactly what he told Abby.

When she looked in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

"I am where I'm supposed to be, Abbs, NCIS is my family now."

The forensic scientist couldn't help but smile at her friend and colleague's words.

"Yes we are a family." She stated and opened her arms. Tony went to her and hugged her. They held each other like this for a long moment.

When he finally pulled away from her, he place a kiss on her cheek, and now let's go to work shell we, dear?"

"Spending a little too much time with Ducky, have we?" She smirked.

Tony looked disappointed, "I would have hope you'd recognized my 007-Sean Connery imitation."

"Oh." Was all his friend answered.

"Oh come on! I wasn't that bad."

Abby laughed then. "No, of course not, you would have been an excellent James Bond, Tony, really."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you, you definitely would have made a great 007!"

DiNozzo smiled then, a bright smile. "Thanks.'

"Now let's see if the contents of the box can tell us something about Randall Hunter or any if relatives, and who knows maybe it'll lead us to whom wants to get our boss out of his way." His said walking back to the chair he had vacated moments earlier.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Abby said as she looked at an old case Tony DiNozzo had worked on while he went through a few pictures.


	12. Chapter 12

In the car, on the road to the crime scene McGee was worried. Ziva was annoyed, pretty much so. "Ziva try to calm yourself down."

The answer he received told him, he shouldn't have said anything at all. Not a word had came out of her mouth, but her eyes flashed anger. Tim just turned his attention elsewhere.

There has to be something I have overlooked there just has to be, Ziva told herself over and over again. She couldn't explain why but she was certain she would find something there. No one does harm to the people she loved and Gibbs was one of the people she loved, she loved him as a father, a father who she knew took care of her and cared about her, which was so much more than what her real father did. Eli David was cool and heartless, but he's her father.

Ziva hoped that her instincts were right.

**000**

As he looked through the pictures he was holding Tony realized how rapidly time went by. One day you're a rookie at the academy and the next, you're a federal agent.

He'd been good as a cop in Baltimore, but he excepted more of his life and after Evan's death he needed to move. Too much memories. He knew he would never forget his friend, but he needed something else for his own sake. Tony hadn't been sure of what he wanted to do next, all he knew for sure was that he wanted to keep chasing the bad guys to lock them behind bars.

His journey had brought him to Washington, D.C. Where he'd met Gibbs and get himself hired at NCIS, there he's found a new family, a real one, the team he worked with cared about him, like no one before though he had to get used to Gibbs' methods, but he had loved being a part of the team from the start not to mention Abby. She'd made him feel at easy from the beginning and he'd always be grateful to her for that.

When he passed to the next picture he had, he stared at it as he had seen a ghost. Abigail Sciuto just looked up from one of the pages she was reading because she'd thought, she saw something strange.

"Tony, you alright?" She asked him.

DiNozzo didn't react he just kept starting at the picture in his hands.

"Tony?"

Still no reaction.

"DiNozzo!"

"Humhmm, what?"

"Is everything alright with you?"

No answer was given to her, instead, the man she consider as her big brother turned the picture he was still holding between the fingers of his right hand.

The page that Abby held in her hand dropped silently from her hands to fall deafly on the table. She couldn't believe what it showed. "It is who I think it is, isn't it?"

"Yep, Randall Hunter, Shane Caulfield, Janet and Gibbs. I can't believe I forgot all about this photo seeing am I the one who took it."

Janet was standing between Shane and Randall while Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing on the other side of Randall Hunter, his right arm around his shoulders.

"No wonder reacted the way he did earlier. It also explains why his sleep seemed so restless."

"You should go and talk to Hunter's wife." Abby told him.

DiNozzo's eyes turned sad the moment her words were out. "I wish, I could but I can't... Janet's dead. She's been killed a few years ago..."

Everything came back in a flash, all the memories, the pain Hunter had felt when he had announced him that his wife died. He remembered the man's reaction vividly. He had told him that he couldn't be possible that she would come back home in a few minutes, he's been on the phone with her, she wanted to know if she could buy herself a dress she'd seen, it's beautiful but a little expensive.

And the next moment the doorbell rings and when he opens the door, his world collapses.

"What happened ?" Abby asked, wondering why Tony suddenly seemed to so sad.

"She got shot, when she came out of a dress shop."

"Did they ever found who was responsible?"

"No. The case still troubles me today."

Abby's green eyes became bigger when she suddenly realized the implication of DiNozzo's words.

"You were on the case."

He nodded his head affirmatively.

"Does this mean that you know Randall Hunter's story? How's linked to Gibbs?"

"Partially, I guess. Abbs, Gibbs and Randall go a long way back, they knew one another way before, I was even a cop in Baltimore. And I don't know this from the boss, I know this from Randall himself. You know how secretive Gibbs is about his private life..."

"Oh yeah." She confirmed, simply.

"Maybe if we could find a way to find their history, it would give a clearer picture on the case."

"Probably." Tony said.

"You could go back to your place and see if you can find some more stuff, while I'll go through these ones more thoroughly and while I'm at it, I'll see if I can find something on the Internet."

"That's an idea, but don't overdo it, Abbs, we don't need you to get yourself sick now."

She smiled at him and said: "I won't promise, now go."

"Okay. Okay, I'm going."

"Shoo, I've got work to do."

DiNozzo left the room with a smile on his face, yeah, Abby, was definitely back to her own self. He made a stop to the room where Gibbs lay and was pleased to see he was still sleeping, a nurse he hadn't seen before checked his boss's vital as smiled at him as he passed by. Sleep was a good thing for Gibbs his body needed it as well as his mind.

Sleep was one of the best ways to heal.

Once outside the hospital, he fished his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and called Ziva for and update. He told her what they'd been thinking about. She told him that she was back on the scene with McGee because she had a feeling they'd missed something. Tony told her to keep him up to date and if she was looking for him he would either be in his apartment or at the hospital.

They both chatter a little longer before ending the conversation. When he hang up, the nurse he had seen in Gibbs' hospital room flashed back into his mind. Who was she? And why hadn't he seen her before? He would have noticed her, he knew it for sure. Beautiful like she was, she was nothing like the other nurse, her place would rather be as a CEO in a company or something and definitely not in a hospital. Odd he thought, then he remembered something else: her shoes, she was wearing high heels when all the other nurses were wearing flat shoes, they had to for their job, it was one of the policies of the place.

He ran to his car, started the engine and was gone in a few seconds, he called Abby and told her to get in touch with Bratt immediately. She dropped everything and almost dropped her cell phone as well when Tony told him that he suspected, the nurse, he'd seen in Gibbs' room right before he left wasn't a real one. Abby did as she was told as fast as she could, she also call for Shirley one of the nurse that was assigned to check on Gibbs and herself.

Bratt and Shirley ran to the room, but there was no one to be seen, the patient was still sleeping, but then suddenly one of the monitors stared to bip when the man's heartbeat went in overdrive, his pulse had gone from seventy-two pulsation a minute to one hundred and thirty-five pulsation a minutes and it kept going. And then suddenly it stop and all the monitor connected to his heart showed was a flat line.

By the time, Abby managed to reach the room, the access to it was blocked, a couple of nurses rushed passed her, but she couldn't see what they were doing, suddenly all her surroundings seemed to blur and go in slow motion, she didn't know how or when he had had arrived, but Tony's arm were holding her tightly.

"What happened?" He asked her slowly as he caressed her hair and place a kiss atop her head.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast." Abby told him in a small voice, barely audible.

"He'll be okay, Abbs, he's strong and he's in good hands."

"I told you, they would try again."

"Don't think about it."

"How can I not? Gibbs is fighting for his life again, while the first attempt didn't happen so long ago..."

Tony sighed heavily as he knew she was right. They'd have to work fast to stop whoever was behind it.

**000**

A satisfied smiled appeared on Shane's face has he hung up the phone.

_Perfect, if he dies now it's a victory for me, though it wouldn't be fun, cause I must admit, I'd love playing with him — them — a little longer._

Luna had been a good choice. She had been so easy to convince, he could do with her what he wanted all it had took was make her believe that he's got feelings for her. How gullible she was.

Shane's plan was working so perfectly well. A little too well. What women would do for love... Insane. As if he could ever fall in love with a woman like Lune Watson... She was everything he didn't like in woman. Rounded, funny, exuberant, colorful, who loved cuddling.

Personally Shane Caulfield preferred, reserved woman, how didn't really show their affection in public. Women who were docile, who had the shape of coat hook and not that of an hourglass.

Danielle Attersee, she was everything he loved in a woman, he knew she would be part and share his bed the moment he saw her. Danielle was just like him and had the same opinion on basically everything. A perfect match for him. He would have loved to get rid of Luna but he couldn't, he needed her, she worked at the hospital and she had access to more than one medicine, and he knew she had to go and check on Gibbs from time to time though he knew he couldn't ask her to poison or even kill the man, thanks to her, he knew everything he needed to know.

He had forged her key that opened the medicine cabinet and had given it to Danielle and she had done the dirty work. Now all they had to do was way and see what the result would be, if the dose, Danielle had administrated him would be lethal or not. And the best of all that plan?

He's hand were kept clean, no one would ever suspect him.

His plan was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

"They did it again, Tony and you promised it wouldn't happen again."

"I know, Abbs, I know what I promised you and I'm sorry." Tony cursed inwardly why hadn't he thought of posting a guard at Gibbs' room, now the man is fighting for his life once more.

_Damn it!_

He needed to let Ziva and McGee know about this, but he didn't really want to. They would come over which he understood, but they could have the luxury to let this happen again. They didn't even know if Gibbs was going to pull through

Positive thinking, DiNozzo, he told himself.

"How didn't I see her, sooner?" Abby asked herself out loud.

"Abby this isn't your fault. You were with me, searching for clues about Randall Hunter to give us a start point in all this. How could you have foreseen this ? No one could have."

"What are we going to do if he..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"He won't" DiNozzo told her firmly as he took her face in his hands. "Look at me, Abby. He won't."

"You can't know that."

"No, I can't, you're right about that. But there is one thing I know. He care about you more that he would like to admit it himself and he won't leave, definitely not if he has any say in it."

Despite the sadness she felt inside, a smile found its way to her lips.

"We'll have to tell, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer about what's happened."

Tony signed heavily. "I know."

"You don't really sound convinced."

"It's not that, but if I call them, they'll want to come over here and the work on the case will be delayed and if he or she is able to do that when he's in an hospital room..." He tailed off.

"... Nothing will stop him unless he gets caught." Abby finished for him.

Nodding his head, Tony silently agreed.

"I just hope we'll be able to get out of this mess."

"We've had worse and we got out of it and even stronger."

"There is one positive thing to this second attempt on his life though..." Abby suddenly said, surprising the man who was holding her in his arms.

"Now we know he or she's not working alone. He or she and I would bet on a he has at least one accomplice."

He smiled as he looked at his little sister. "You are right." At least she doesn't seem to let it get to her as much as it would normally do.

They both knew it wouldn't help him and that he wouldn't be very happy if they were letting themselves worry. It would affect their work and that was something their boss wouldn't allow.

"Tony could you wheel me outside, please ? I need some air."

DiNozzo pulled himself up, they had put, her in a wheelchair for her to be able to go check on the man she loved and since then, Abby sat in one, it was the easiest way to travel through the hospital, her legs were still weak. Not that she had to travel that much, but her body was still aching from her injuries caused by the car explosion, but other than that she was feeling alright.

"You're sure, you're okay, Abbs?"

"Yeah, Tony, I simply need some fresh air." What she didn't say is that she had the impression to suffocate. She was feeling too much conflicted emotions at once. Abby felt sad, helpless, useless, in fact, anything but happy and she hated it. She wanted to be able to turn back that to be able to lay in Gibbs arm again and make love like they had done before all this occurred she thought they had finally found the happiness they both deserved. Gibbs was finally ready to give him a chance at love again, and now it was shattered into piece because someone decide once again that Gibbs has ruined their lives in some way. They'd really needed to pick up the wire of their lives and learn to assume their choices and mistakes. Blaming someone else is such an easy thing to do.

"Abby?" He called her name softly as his hand places itself on her shoulder.

She slightly jumped at the touch. " Sorry, I was lost somewhere in thoughts."

"You want me to call a nurse or something? He asked her concern evident in his voice.

"No. I'm fine, I swear. Can I borrow your cell phone for a minute, please?"

"Sure, here you go," Tony told her as he reached for it, in his jacket pocket."

DiNozzo looked at her but didn't say a word, he simply waited for her to make her call.

"Who's Chris?" Was the first thing DiNozzo wanted to know when she handed him his cell phone back.

"Eavesdropping have we, Tony?"

"Me? Noooo, never, I wouldn't dare."

Abby laughed, and simply told him, "Chris is a friend of mine that Gibbs knows too, and he's coming over here so you can go check if Ziva and McGee have found something of use for us. I'll keep digging with Chris' help."

"Abby I'm not sure..."

"No buts, Tony, don't worry about my friend he can be trusted, I pinky swear." She smiled, "Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then go. Shoo, or I'll tell Shirley to kick you out."

Tony smiled and pointed out to his friend that she couldn't do that. "And why wouldn't I do it?"

"You can't ask her that because I'm already outside." He smirked.

"Get you six out of my sight." She laughed as he moved toward her to kiss the top of her head in a way the man she loved would have before he finally walked away from her.

"Don't you want me to wheel you back inside before I go."

"No, I'm fine right here for now. The fresh air does me good."

"Call if there anything."

"I will." She assured him before he finally walked away.

**000**

Special agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David were back on the crime scene, still secured cause Ziva had given instructions when they had first left has if she'd known from the beginning that they would miss something.

"Could you remind me why we are here for, Ziva?"

"We're searching for forgotten clues or evidence or whatever it might that could help find the person who did this."

"We're search this place already, other agents have searched it to and nothing was found..."

Ziva cut Tim off instantly. "Don't, Tim. If it would have been Gibbs asking you to search a crime scene again you would've done it with asking questions well imagine I'm him."

McGee looked at his colleague, but didn't say a word as he focused on the scene of the crime, though he was still convinced that this was a waste of time. There was no way they could still find anything useful here, as if the criminal they were after would leave his identity card, telling them immediately where to pick him up. Once again their boss was in trouble and they had to solve it and in the meantime they'd have to deal with Abby that would go hysterical, or if not something very close to it.

"McGee, I'm not only doing this for Gibbs. Do I have to remind you that a kid died in that explosion as well a man that was probably his father." Ziva told him, slightly irritated by the agent behavior."

"I know a kid died Ziva, and that's just it." Gibbs has pissed someone enough again, and we have to deal with the consequences and this time a child had to pay for it."

"What's is that suppose to mean?"

"Tell me seriously do you really think this is all worth it?"

"Yes, it is!" He heard another familiar voice say before feeling a hand entering in contact with the back of his head.

"Shouldn't be with Abby?" Ziva asked him, curious.

"Abby's doing fine, surprisingly fine even, I brought her a laptop and doctor Bratt has given some instruction so we can use a room to do our jobs, our forensic tech is now waiting for a friend of hers who's going to help her a hand."

"Who is it?" Tim inquired.

"No idea, McCurious, all I know is that both Gibbs and Abbs know him."

"What was that all about, being worth it."

"Oh nothing, but McGee seems to say that Gibbs is responsible for the kid's and his father's death."

"What? Could you repeat this? I think, I haven't understood you right."

"No, you did." Ziva said seriously.

"If there is anyone responsible for the kid's death, it is the one who place that bomb into or under the car and NO ONE ELSE McSmartypants. Is that clear!"

"Yeah, but I still think that coming back here is a waste of time."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Go tell that to someone who'll believe you." Told him irritated by the special agent's behavior.

"Split it out, Tim." Ziva intervened

"Spit it out, you, Tim, Ziva's right."

"There's nothing going on."

"McGee." DiNozzo's voice didn't leave any doubt to the fact that he wasn't happy.

DiNozzo wasn't their boss, but he could also be a pain in the behind when he wanted it and he knew that Tony was in charge now that Gibbs was in an hospital bed.

"Abby could have been killed." He finally let out.

"I know, she could have, but she wasn't. She's just injured." Ziva pointed out to him.

Which to what McGee sighed heavily "I know but why did she have to be with him at that moment?"

"Tim, Abby, is a big girl, capable of making her own choices. She's always been around Gibbs even before you came into the picture at NCIS. It's almost been like this from day one."

"It's a sad thing to say, but if it would have been her or his time to go there was nothing no one could have done. Thank goodness it wasn't and I hope it won't be any time soon. It's part of the job."

"I just wish things would have be different..." He said, staring into emptiness before him.

"I'm sorry, McGee." Ziva told him as she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Her brows lifted when she felt his hand move slowly toward his holster.

The fingers of her hand on his shoulder applied some extra pressure so he looked at her. "The car... it's back."

NCIS special agent David slowly turned in the direction Tim's eyes were fixed on and noticed that car was back, they were indeed being surveyed.

"Don't." Was all she said, and her eyes read the license plate. Now they had a starting point for this case finally.

**000**

Those agents are really stupid why did they come back here? Shane hasn't left anything behind, he isn't such an idiot. And that female agents doesn't really know a damn thing about fashion. Don't they have a dress code at NCIS? Women shouldn't be allowed to wear jeans like that woman does. It's such a crime of fashion.

One days he will get you all, he already had Gibbs and it would take long for him to get to all of you. After what you have done to him, it will be all you deserve. And when this will be over, I will take care of our sweet little Lune Watson and what kind of name is Lune anyway, her parents' must have been both drunk when they agreed on the name.

I will take care of her. The girl is too weak and too sentimental and she could become a threat to Shane if she ever get questioned by the police. Then and only then, Shane and I will be happy.

Danielle slowly started her car and left. She was going home to change her clothes and take her Corvette to do some shopping, she always felt happy after a few hours of shopping. Maybe she would also go to a coffee shop to sit there and think about a plan, to get rid of Lune and her future with Shane Caulfield.

Danielle Caulfield... It sounded great to her ears.

**000**

Chris Burton was sitting with Abby in the room that Bratt had fit out for her to work, but she couldn't really concentrate. No doctor or nurse had come to talk to her yet. She hadn't heard anything from Ducky or even Palmer... She wondered how Ziva, Tony and McGee were doing.

"Everything will be okay, Abby, I promise." Chris Burton told her gently as he slowly took her hand in his.

The forensic scientist titled her head a little when she looked at him, and suddenly she knew that he was speaking the truth, everything would be okay, every pieces would fit together sooner or later and it. He still had it.

Chris had this ability to make her feel at piece when things were getting too hectic. Gibbs did it too, a word, a kiss on the cheek, but now he wasn't around, he was fighting for his life surrounded by doctors and nurses that were in her eyes as helpless as she was right now to help him, it was his fight and his alone. She hoped that Shannon and Kelly would tell him to come back to her that they would tell him it wasn't his time to get yet.

As if reading her mind her friend said. "He'll come back to you, have faith."

Abby simply nodded her head and reached to take Chris' hand. Taking hand seemed to give her renewed strength. And she realized she believed his words, Gibbs would come back and all she had to do is have faith in him, in them, in life itself.


	14. Chapter 14

No sooner had Chris Burton said the words that, they heard one of the doctors say: "We've got him back"

Stunned Abby looked at her friend. "Did I just dream this or did I really hear someone say "we've got him back"?

"That's what I heard too." He smiled at her.

"One of these days, you'll have to tell me how you do this."

"Do what?" Chris asked, intrigued.

"How you make good things happen. I mean, not even an hour ago, I... I can't even believe I did but I did. I doubted that Gibbs would make it and now, he's back to us and I'm sure that we will get through this all of us and we will be stronger when everything will be over."

"I don't do anything except believing in life and in the good things life brings to us."

"I have to call the others to let them know that Gibbs is out of danger."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's awake, but not of danger yet, even though, I'm sure he will be alright, I wouldn't claim victory just yet."

Abby sighed heavily knowing her friend was right. "Let's hope that he'll soon recover now that thing will go back to normal so that we'll be able to pick up our lives and go back to normal."

Chris looked at her and smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Since the first time I laid eyes on him." She told her friend.

"… But tell me something, Abby… Why didn't you tell me that you and Gibbs started a relationship? Normally, you're more excited about telling your friends that you are in a new story with someone."

Abby looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I know but this one is different, Chris. Gibbs is… he is… I love him really love him. You know love with a capital 'L' plus he is my boss, he broke one of his own rules for me, so and the less people know how close we are the less bad guys who'll want to hurt him through me."

Chris' left eyebrow lifted up. "I don't work with you or Gibbs and I'm your friend, I thought you guys would have trusted me by now. We know each other for a long time, but apparently not long enough…"

"I'm sorry, it's not that. I guess I wanted to be a little selfish and keep him for myself a little longer." The forensic scientist admitted sheepishly. "I've been waiting to be with him for so long…"

"It's okay, sweetheart, I get it and I know for how long you've been in love with him." Chris smiled mischievously.

"Wait… Wait a minute, are you telling me that you have known my biggest secret from the start... Is that it?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes, please." Abby said.

"I knew it from the moment I saw the two of you interact together."

"And I thought I was doing a great hiding job."

"Oh but you did. It all was in the small details."

"Small details?" Abby asked her intrigued.

"The way you looked at him when you thought he wouldn't notice. The way you always seem to anticipate what he is going to ask for. The way you smile when he kiss your cheek… Your eyes shine when he approaches you. Want me to elaborate further?"

"No, I get the picture." She told him a bit embarrassed.

"Your secret's safe with me, dear."

"I know."

"I thought we had some work to do here."

"We do," Abby told him but when they were about to start anew and focus on the work ahead, a familiar face showed through the door.

"Mr. Gibbs left us for a moment, but we got him back with us. He's stabilized now."

"When can see him, Shirley?"

"I'll come and get you to him as soon as the doctor gives his green light."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Shirley."

"No problem, Abby. Doctor Bratt will come and see you soon.

"Alright then." Abby said feeling relieved when she watched the nurse leave and close the door behind her.

Chris Burton looked at his friend, smile, Abigail Sciuto was an amazing person, and he was happy that she and Gibbs had finally found one another. He had faith that they would be happy together. Love was the strongest after all. Some people say that sometimes love isn't enough, but to him that wasn't true. Love is enough it's just that for some people life had other plans before it would make them see that specific feeling always wins in the end.

It sometimes happens that two persons are made for each other, but along the way their paths need to separate to be able to understand just their love for one another really is. The magic then only picks up in intensity.

Life had plans for them too, the two of them, were meant to be, he had known it from the very start.

Other matters had priority now. Shannon had told him to watch over them. The danger wasn't gone yet, but he couldn't do it alone, so Chris decided it was time for him to tell Abby that everything was going to be alright for them, he decide that he could tell her part of the truth he knew.

"Abby?"

The dark haired forensic scientist lifted her nose from what she was reading. When she looked over had her friend she saw the seriousness written all over his face.

"Yes, Chris, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." She said simply.

Her friend stood up, and came to stand next to her wheelchair, Abby felt a bit more comfortable in the chair, though she felt a lot better, she still felt week physically and didn't trust her muscles just yet. With the armchairs, either side of her she felt safe. "What are planning to do, here?"

"Lifting you in my arms and take you somewhere."

"What? Why?" She asked him, feeling a little nervous.

"Don't worry; I just want to show you something."

"But I don't want to leave, Gibbs, what if Shirley or Doctor Bratt comes to talk to us?"

"They won't not for the next twenty minutes."

Chris reached for her, and effectively lifted her up in his arms, just like Gibbs would have. Abby put her arms around her friend's neck.

"Okay then, but just tell me, how do you know how long it will take them to come back to tell us about Gibbs' condition?"

"That is my secret, missy. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah." Abby nodded her head.

Abby trusted Chris, always had.

For some reason, she suddenly had the impression; she was about to land in a science fiction movie or something. _Oh, come on,_. _Tony really has a bad influence on you._ _A science fiction movie can't you think of anything else, you are a forensic scientist for Christ sake! All that, simply, because, Chris is taking you, somewhere unknown to you?_ _Abby, you are losing it_

It bothered her though, how could he possibly know that no one would come for at least twenty minutes? There must be a rational explanation to it, there always is. Abby holds on to her find wondering where he was taking and why he was being so mysterious or rather secretive.

"It's going to be alright, I promise." Then he looked straight ahead again. About five minutes later, Abigail Sciuto was speechless, they were standing on the rooftop of the hospital. The view was breathtaking. How was it that she didn't know about this place? On the other hand, she was not the kind of woman that walked on the rooftops of public buildings.

Abby smiled inwardly and made a mental note to show this place to Gibbs when he would better. Chris Burton looked at her then and was certain to know what was going on in her pretty head. The black haired forensic scientist looked at her friend and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me up here, the view is very beautiful."

"You are welcome, but the view is not the only reason I brought you up here."

"Oh." Abby simply said.

"Gibbs will be alright, the two of you will be alright." He told her firmly.

Abby searched his eyes and all she could do, was believing his words. To him there seemed to be no doubt the fact that everything would turn out alright." It felt to her as if her friend simply knew the truth about everything that was happening with and around them right now.

"Chris, what?" Abigail started but he silenced her "No. No questions anymore."

"Okay, but you should put me down, I'm too heavy."

"None sense, you are as light as a feather. I'm a superhero, didn't you figure that out by now?" He said, grinning.

"Oh shut it!" She answered laughing.

"You do believe in angels, don't you?" He asked her.

"I'm a scientist, Christopher, I can't…"

"Abigail…"

"Okay, I'll admit it, I believe in them, but way do you ask? And don't call me, Abigail."

"No questions, remember? Now close your eyes.

Obediently Abby did as she was told. She would never say so, but she indeed believed in angels or in ghost whatever you called them. Not that she thought that an angel was a ghost. Sometimes, she was sure she could feel one being around in her lab. And she was convinced the team were surrounded by guardian angels when they were in the field otherwise they would have been shot or injured more often.

Abby also often wished she could tell Shannon not to worry that Gibbs would never forget her, because she accepted him just the way he was and that she would have loved to know her.

"I know, you accept him the way he is Abby. That's why I am happy the two of you are finally together."

Abby's eyes flew open. "Shannon?" she murmured. She looked over at her friend, visible shocked and amazed by the fact she was now able to see Gibbs' first wife, also she was happy, but also she didn't understand why Shannon was here with her, while she should be with Gibbs.

As she looked at the woman standing in front of her, she was very beautiful and she wasn't at all surprised that Gibbs had fallen in love with and that he married her.

"Shouldn't you be with, Gibbs?" Couldn't help but ask.

"Gibbs is going to be fine. Abby, I promise you that the two of you will be happy together, the way is going to be long and it won't always be easy, but it's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

Shannon smiled. Abby always needed to know everything. "Abby there isn't always an explanation for everything in life."

"But…"

"You're able to see me and talk to me, right?"

"Yes."

Shannon smiled again. "And you can't explain it, can you?"

"Not really, no."

"It's sometimes, it's easier to just accept the things as they are and not knowing they happen even if I know that for someone like you, with your curious nature, it mustn't be easy. Letting things be the way they are supposed to be good, sometimes the best way to act is not to act at all."

"Are you telling me that we shouldn't look after the person who did this to Gibbs?" She asked frustrated.

"No, Abbs, that's not what I'm saying. You do have to search for whoever did this to him, I was referring to your personal life. You will be able to hold him in your arms again."

At those words, the NCIS forensic scientist looked down as her cheeks turned red, "I'm sorry, I know it must not be easy for you."

"Don't be it's okay, Abby, I'm alright, I can't be with him anymore, I'm death now and I wasn't supposed to be with him now, you are."

Abby's head snapped up in surprised. "I am?"

Gibbs' first wife nodded. "Yes, you are. You are the one who will be guiding him. Our story was beautiful; we were one another's first love. We were so in love and so happy…"

Shannon's voice trailed off. Abby noticed tears in the woman's beautiful blue eyes.

"You don't have to…" Sciuto started.

"Yes, I do." The red haired woman insisted.

Abby didn't say anything anymore, and waited for the woman to elaborate further so she simply listened. "I had to… die, we had to Kelly and me so he could become a NIS agent and then a NCIS one. We needed to go for him to become the man you fell in love with now. You see, in life everything happens for a reason."

"There's a reason why we are in a relationship?"

"Exactly!"

"Do I have a special to accomplish then?" Abby asked intrigued.

"You could put it like that, yes."

"Please tell me I will be able to help in some way. I've wanted to be there for him for so long. I love him, I love him so much it hurts at times, and when he doesn't want to let me in when something is bothering him it makes my heart bleed."

"I know you do love him, you love him the way he deserves to be loved and that is exactly what you'll have to teach him."

"Talk about an easy task." She let out and Shannon chuckled knowingly.

"He already let you in so many ways, he trusts you with his heart, Abby, he loves you because he's be through so much already and yet he's he chose to step in a relationship with you."

Gibbs' first wife watched as her words sank in on the green eyed woman standing in front of her on the hospital rooftop.

"My God, he loves me, he really does and not only physically…"

"That's right."

"It's time for me to go now," Shannon suddenly said.

"No wait…"

"Take care of you, and remember, keep your eyes and heart open for the world above." Shannon told her and an instant later, she was gone.

"We should go back down." Christopher's voice brought her back to reality.

"Was Shannon Gibbs really here or did my mind make her up, Chris?" Abby asked a little dazed.

"She was. It means your sensitive enough to feel or see them."

"But Shannon wasn't an angel or was she?"

"I don't know for sure, Abbs…"

"Wait a minute; Abigail said suddenly realizing that Chris saw her too.

Burton didn't answer her at first. It had always been like that for him, for Christopher Burton it was almost daily routine, he didn't see ghosts all the time but he knew they were there, sometimes he saw them when they needed help or they had a message to deliver to someone. Society would probably call him a medium, but Chris didn't see himself like that. He had always been sensitive and open to this kind of things.

As her eyes looked at him more carefully, the forensic scientist realized that Shannon wasn't the only one he could see or sense.

"How do you manage?" She asked him, softly.

"I simply let them be around, it's not so difficult. They just become a part of your life."

Abby couldn't resist and pulled Chris into a hug. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I wouldn't have been able to do so if I wasn't sure you could sense them too."

"That's why you told me that everything would be alright in the end, isn't it. Shannon Gibbs came to you."

"Yes, she did."

"This is incredible, it's an amazing gift you have there, Christopher."

"Don't call me that." He said making a face.

"Why not? Christopher is a beautiful name. It's the first name of the best Superman of all times."

Chris Burton eyed her surprised as he softly pulled away from her, but not letting her quite go.

"I never took you as someone who would be into that kind of movies."

"I wasn't, but a friend and colleague of mine initiated me, he's a bit like a movie freak and most of them are old school. And for the "Superman" movies, I have to say, I agree with him. There is been more than one superman actor, and well Christopher Reeve was clearly made to play him, and he was a superman in real life too. I'm not saying about the way he was in real life, because I didn't know him personally but I know one thing for sure, he has strength of character. I mean, keeping fighting the way he does when you know he's paralyzed. I don't even know if I would be able to keep going if something like that would happen to me."

"You would fight your way through it as well, Abbs, 'cause you're strong."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and I don't think so, I know you are."

"Go tell that to everyone who wants to protect me then."

"That's different, it's in our nature to want to protect you, honey, we are males." Chris winked at her.

"Oh right, I forgot. Macho Alfa males have to defend the ladies..."

"That's it, yes. But to continue on the Christopher matter. Maybe it has happened to him because he was strong enough to live through it and prove to others that there is always hope..."

"It seems like I have already heard that somewhere." She smiled.

He smiled back at her.

Their eyes locked for a moment and then without a word, they left the rooftop, holding hands. As she walked with her friend, holding his hand, Abby felt better, lighter, and more confident that everything will indeed be all right.

**000**


End file.
